OTRA VEZ
by aiora-chan
Summary: La vida de sasuke era perfecta, al menos asta la aparicíon de su hermano. La historía se repite, podra esta vez hacer algo para remediarlo
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo una historía que se me ocurrio. No esperen gran cosa que es de lo primero que escribo.

Tengo que darle las gracías a RutLance-CristalFairy por enseñarme como subirlo.

Como sabran los personajes no me pertenecen, que para algo tienen su dueño.

Espero que disfruten.

Las salas de espera de los hospitales nunca le habían gustado, y menos en aquella situacíon. No paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala. Se sentía realmente impotente, estaba apunto de perder lo que mas quería en su vida y el no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

La desesperacion se hizo presa de el y sin sentir ninguna clase de vergüenza su enorme mascara de chico prepotente y sin sentimientos al que todo le daba igual se vino abajo. Apesar de estar rodeado de gente no le importo, por una vez, dejaria que todos le vieran tal y como era.

La gente de alrededor no se estraño de su reaccion, realmente esperaban que hubiera sucumbido mucho antes, bien sabian del amor que se procesaban, de la necesidad que tenian el uno por el otro.

De aquel grupo de amigos que estaban con el en esos momentos salio un hombre joven en direccion a él, se agacho un poco asta quedar a su altura y le susurro algo que el resto no fue capaz de oir.

-Todo saldra, Naurto es fuerte, a demas te quiere demasiado como dejarte solo.

-Iruka-sensei- nombro al hombre que le habia hablado- eso espero... pero y ellos- no pudo aguantar mas y rompio a llorar.

-Ellos tambien son fuertes. No por nada seran vuestros hijos no?- intentaba darle apoyo

El moreno no contesto, empezo a recordar como esque habian terminado en ese lugar, si esta mañana todo iba tan bien.

_**Flash back**_

Un moreno y un rubio se encontraban desayunando en un conocido restaurante de su villa. Habian ido a celebrar, pues Tsunade les habia dado la noticia de que los bebes definitivamente estan fuera de peligro y que la semana que viene seria el parto.

No cabian en si de tanta felicidad que sentian, finalmente habian logrado tener la famila que tanto habian querido. Ya que apesar del mutuo amor que se tenian notaban que algo faltaba. Y ahora con la llegada de los bebes ese algo habia desaparecido.

Mientras esperaban por la orden que habian pedido barajaron algunos nombres para sus hijos, No habian querido hacerlo antes, puesto que el riesgo de que los perdieran era muy alto, y sentian que el ponerles nombre era como darles la vienvenida y no se sentian capaces de soportarlo en caso de que algo saliese mal. Pero ahora con todo a su favor debian hacerlo.

Despues de unas dos horas fueron incapaces de ponerse deacuerdo, en lo unico que habian coincidido era en el hecho de que cada niño tendria un apellido diferente. El primogenito se apellidaria Uzumaki asi como el menor seria Uchiha. A Naruto le sorprendio bastante el hecho de que Sasuke aceptara que el primogentio no fuera un Uchiha, Claro que lo que el rubio desconocia, era el verdadero motivo. Sasuke asepto porque al hablar con Tsunade le comento que el primer bebe en nacer seria una niña, con lo que su apellido no tendria mucho futuro. Por lo que decidio que el segundo al ser varon llevaria su apellido.

Repentinamente la calma que se respiraba en ese local se extinguio, haciendo que ambos se alejaran de su mundo de fantasia para volver a la cruda realidad. Giraron la cabeza en ambas direcciones, y fue entonces cuando pudieron ver una gran voluta de humo, causada seguramente por la explosion de hace unos momentos.

Sasuke de forma instintiva se coloco delante de su rubio para protegerlo, cosa que no pudo llevar a cabo al ser arrojado al suelo por algo que no fue capaz de ver. Entonces fue cuando todo empezo a pasarle a camara lenta. Un serie de cunais salieron de esa nube de humo y se incrustaron en el pecho y abdomen del rubio, probocando que callera estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

Era incapaz de reccionar, como si algo o alguien lo estuviese agarrando de manera invisible. Entonces giro la cabeza en direccion a la nube y se horrorizo cuando pudo distinguir un par de orbes rojas. Sabia perfectamente quien era, solo que no queria aceptar que por su culpa nuevamente se encontrase en esa situacion que tanto habia temido.

-Vaya, veo que hoy en dia eres mas devil- aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos- no se para que hice todo aquello si no te lo ibas a tomar en serio. Pero me parece que esta vez si loaras no hermanito?- le dijo con un deje de burla.

-I...Itachi- aquel nombre le salio solo, como si realmente no se lo terminara de creer.

-Espero que con esto si que puedas odiarme y termines enfrentandote a mi en una lucha digna.- El menor no se lo podia creer, todo eso lo habia hecho para tener una pelea con el. Primero matoa todo su clan, y ahora intentaba matar a su koi e hijos delante de su cara.- Te estare esperando- tras decir las ultiams palabras salio del local ante el estupor de los alli presentes.

Como si la salida de su hermano hubiera sido un permiso se levanto y corrio asta Naruto, lo cogio en brazos y se lo llevo asta el hospital. Rezando de que nada grave le sucediera a el o a sus hijos.

_**End Flash Back**_

La puerta de la sala se habrio generando un murmullo entre los presentes. Sasuke dirigio la mirada asta el origen y pudo apreciar que Sakura acababa de entrar, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, se le notaba el gran esfuerzo que habia realizado y su cara... esa cara que al moreno le hizo pensar en lo peor. No espero siquiera a que le diesen la noticia cuando nuevamente comenzo a llorar, solo que esta vez era un llanto desesperado. Muchos otros se contagiaron y lo siguieron en ese acto.

La pelirosa se le acerco con la mirada gacha, no tenia el valor suficiento como para decirle cual era el estado real de su familia. Apoyo un brazo en el hombro de su amigo haciendo que este alzara la mirada. Era una mira llena de desesperacion, que rogaba por recibir buenas noticias, auqnue no fueran del todo ciertas.

-Sasuke...- lo llamo. Le rompia el alma verlo en ese estado, él, el hombre de hielo, total menete resquebrajado implorando por un poco de informacion- Tsunade-sama te espera, quiere hablar con tigo.

Y siguiendo la peticion de su compañera se lkevanto del suelo lo ms dignamente que en aquellas circustacias podia y empezo a seguirla adentrandose en un largo pasillo. Parecia como si no tuviera fin, o almenos a el se lo parecia. Tra slo que para el parecio un siglo se pararon frente a la puerta de una habiacion.

-Adelante- dijo la muchacha poniendo nuevamente su mano en el hombro del moreno en un intento de darle valor y demostrarle su apoyo.

-Gracias- susurro antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta entre las manos para girarla e introducirse en esa habitacion.

Continuara...

Bueno esto a sido todo por el momento, si tienen dudas, sugerencías o demas dejen sus rew.

Gracias.


	2. chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son del señor Khisimoto, que para lago se molesto en crearlos. Pero sus bebes si que son mios, todo mios.

Aquí va otro capitulo, espero que les guste

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía que era lo que se encontraría tras aquella puerta y eso lo aterraba. Lentamente decidido entrar. AL fondo de la habitacíon njunto a la ventana pudo ver una cama y en ella vio a Naruto, salío corriendo asta que lo tuvo al lado ignorando a los que alli se encontraban.

-Naruto- susurro. La congoja que sentia en ese momento era muy grande, podia ver a su amado rodeado de cables y algunos tuvos, los cuales le probehian de deistintos sueros.

-Sasuke- escucho su nombre, se altero pues en un principío se imagino que era su rubio el que le había llamado, pero rapidamente esa ilusíon se desvbanecío al notar un peso sobre su hombro- Te nemos que hablar.

-Tsunade-sama- su aspecto era deplorable, tenia aligual que su amiga toda la ropa llena de sangre, su pelo estaba totalmente desordenado y su cara reflejaba cansancío, producto de las largas horas de operacíon que tuvo que realizar.

-Ven acompañame, sentemonos.

Sasuke acepto su oferta y la siguio asta donde le había indicado. Pero fue entonces cuando las vío. Dos incubadoras y una pequeña cuna se encontraban frente a él.Temeroso se fue acercando a ellas, pero antes de llegar se detuvo.

-Tres? Como que tres?- pregunto, pues la vieja les había comentado que eran gemelos no trillizos- co... como ... estan?- no sabía si tendria el valor suficiente como para aceptar la respuesta, pero sabía que tenía que preguntarlo.

Eso es algo de lo que quería hablar con tigo. Pero no es lo unico- Hizo una pausa, su cara se contrajo mas mostrando una cara mas triste- sera mejor que te sientes, no son buenas noticias.

-NO!- contesto inmediatamente- sea lo que sea digamelo ahora... por favor- esto ultimo fue un leve susurro acompañado de una suplica. A la Hokage se le encogioaun mas el corazón.

-La niña afortunadamente esta estable y fuera de peligro- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del padre- El tercero... esta en estado critico, sus heridas son mas graves puesto que uno de los kunais le rozo el pecho rajandole la vena caba. La hemorragia fue grande, aunque gracias al gran trabajo de Sakura ´pudimos controlarla. Pero tendra secuelas.

-Y el otro bebe- entos sintio un desagradable escalofrio en todo su cuerpo, no sabía por que pero intuia que lo que le diría la mujer acontinuacíon sería algo que lo devastaría.

-EL otro... el bebe... murío- Sasuke cayo al suelo negando con la cabeza- Lo siento mucho Sasuke, no pudimos hacer nada- algunas lagrimas corrían por la cara de la mujer- el kunai dio de lleno en su corazón, fùe una muerte instantanea.

-Sufrío?- era lo unico en lo que podía pensar, lo menos que quería era que al morir su hijo este hubìera tenido una muerte desagradable.

-No.- Se le acerco y tras cargarlo en brazos lo llevo asta la silla que antes le había ofecido. Una vez que ambos se encontraban sentados era momento de seguir explicandole la situacíon.

Sasuke se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. No sabía como le diría a su rubio que uno de los bebes había muerto, ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente. Conocía a su pareja lo suficiente como para saber que de una u otra manera, se culparía a si mismo de lo ocurrido, y que por mucho que él intentara combencerlo de lo contrarío, no lo sacaría de su error.

Levanto la cara par fijarla en la rubia que teía enfrente, al igual que él, esta tambien estaba llorando. Para aquella mujer, tanto el rubio como los bebes era personas muy importantes para ella. Despues de la perdida de su hermano y novio, había encontrado en el rubio ese algo que perdío con la muerte de ellos.

-Sasuke, todabía tengo algo más que decirte- pero parecía que este no la escuchaba, se levanto y fue a donde sus hijos. Se acerco asta la pequeña cuna que albergaba el cuerpo inerte de su difunto hijo, y con una delicadeza sobre natural lo cargo.

Esa imagen fue algo mas de lo que la mujer podía soportar, Ver al frio Uchiha, sostener de ese modo el cuerpo de su hijo... " dios, es tan injusta la vida. Por que siempre se ceva en ellos dos, acaso no son merecederos de un poco de amor y alegría" pensaba Tsunade. Fúe entonces cuando decidío que había llegado el momento de hablar, lo hacía ahora o no podría hacerlo.

-Sasuke- volvio a llamarle- atiendeme por favor- el joven se giro en forma de cerciorarle que disponía de toda la que en ese momento podría darle, mas ni le dijo nada ni se movio de su lugar.

-Bien. Veras sobre Naruto- el moreno abrio mucho los ojos al oirla normbrar al rubio- el esta bien. Parece que los kunais tenían algun tipo de jutsu que desconocemos, pero al parecer pudimos contrarestar su efecto. Ahora mismo se encuentra en como sin ningun tipo de razon medica.

-Que queiere decir "sin ningun tipo de razon medica"?- pregunto sin entender los terminos en los que se referia la ninja medico.

-Pues que su salud se restablecío bien, pero que por algun motivo no despierta. Y no sabemos que hacer para que eso ocurra.

-Y el bebe?- se encamino asta quedar frente a la incubadora en la que se encontraba el mencionado.

Entonces fúe cuando se percato de algo que asta el momento había pasado desapercibido- Que... que es eso?- pregunto señalando la incubadora.

-Ven sientate. Hay algo mas que te tengo que explicar- Sasuke obedecio y fue nuevamente a la silla que anterior mente se le había ofrecido- Como sabras, para que Naruto pudiera tener hijos tuvo que recibir la ayuda Kiubiyu- el moreno asintio- pero antes vino a hablar con migo, pues como supongo no sabras, para que un jinkiritsu tenga descendencia tiene que tener la aprovacion del kage de su aldea.

-Y eso porque?- pregunto estrañado el moreno.

- Veras, el caso es que el jinkiritsu ademas de tener sus hijos, tendria tambien un hijo del demonio que portase. Y como te puedes imaginar eso puede ser algo peligroso, pues el poder que podrian llegar a tener esos niños sería muy grande, y no todas las aldeas estan dispuestas a septar semejante riesgo.

El moreno parecía estar en shock con todo lo que le estaba diciendo Tsunade

-Por lo que veo usted si que acepto. Aunque no creo eso sea cierto.- dijo con mucho escepticismo.

-Se que es algo dificil de aceptar, pero ese niño es el hijo del zorro de nuve colas.

-Me estas diciendo que ese de ahi- señalo al pobre niño pelirrojo- no es hijo mio?

-Bueno, quizas el termino hijo no es el mas apropiado.

-Entonces que se supone que es?

-Par aque lo entiendas mejor, sera el proximo cuerpo el que se haye.-el moreno ahora si que ya no entendía nada. Y sobre todo algo no tenia mucho sentido en toda la historía que le estaban contando.

-Enotnces como es que teniendo tanto poder como se supone, esta en ese estado tan critico?.

-Veras para el embarzo el Kiubiyu tuvo quer repartir su chakra entre Naruto y los bebes, pero apesar de tener tanto poder no es capaz de sanar totalmente a su cuerpo ya que necesita una cantidad de chakra mas grande, y de la cual ahora mismo no dispone.

-Como que no dispone de ella? No se dice que tiene un poder casi ilimitado?

-Si pero por alguna estraña razon no la utilizo par él. Encontramos mas cnatidad en Naru y la niña.

-Un momento, me esta intentando decir que se sacrifico por salvar a Naru y a mi hija?

-Eso es lo que parece, aunque no sabemos muuy bien la razon.

-Veamos haber si me enterado bien- y no era broma, el lio que tenia en la cabeza era de los que marcaban epoca- primero, Naruto hace untrato con el demonio para tener hijos con migo y de paso ndarle uno a él- la mujer asintio- sengudo,sacrifica parte de su propia existencía para salvarlos- volvío a asentir- y por ultimo, no puede salvarse a si mismo por que no tiene suficiente chakra para él.

-Si

-Deacuredo. Pero ese niño que es esactamente?

-A que te refieres?- le resulto muy estraña la pregunta.

-A que si es hijo de Naruto y él o es mi tambíen- esa era la mayor duda que tenia en ese momento.

-No se si me e explicado mal o no te as enterado muy bien, ese niño es vuestro- Sasuke sintio un gran alivio- solon que cuando cumpla la malloría de edad tendra al zorro en su interior liberando de esa manera a Naru y a su hermana.

-Ya veo.

-Sasuke, esto que te voy a decir alomejor es algo dificil de asumir pero creo que te lo tengo que decir- El moreno sintio que eso no le gustaría nada- mira, teniendo encuenta su estado actual y las secuelas que portara asta que tenga el control total del poder del Kiubiyu y las consecuencías que eso podría acarrear...

-Que consecuencías- le corto el joven.

-El trato que recibira por parte de los aldeanos y demas sninjas, a demas de que la gran mayoria se negara a que reciba entrnamiento de ninja. Lo nque quiero decirte es que quizas lo mejor sea que... que no sobreviva.

El moreno en ese momento sintio correr tal cantidad de ira que no razonaba bien, acaso su Hokage le había insinuado que par el bien de su villa lo mejor sería que su hijo muriera? Solo para que un puñado de egoistas y mal agredecidos pudieran estar mas tranquilos.

De un movimiento muy brusco se levanto de la silla causando que esta callera con un gran escandalo. Se encaro a la mujer y sin pensarselo dos veces le arreo un contundente derechazo en la cara, la mujer quedo muy sorprendida.

-ESTUPIDA VIEJA DESGRACIADA, ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE LO MEJOR PARA ESA PANDA DE HIJOS DE PUTA- decía señalando la ventana que daba a la aldea-ES QUE MI HIJO SE MUERA. SI TU O LOS DESGRACIADOS QUE TRABAJAN PARA TI, NO QUEREIS HACER TODO CUANTO OS SEA POSIBLE POR SALVARLO, TE ASEGURO QUE LOS COJO Y ME LARGO DE LA ALDEA., PERO NO SIN MATARLOS A TODOS ANTES. Y ENCUANTO A SI ALGUNO SE ATREVE A SIQUIERA HACERLE O DECIRLE ALGO LO MATO EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE.- la mujer que esta muy sorprendida por aquel arranque que le había dado esbozo una gran sonrisa poniendo aun mas nervioso al muchacho- DE QUE TE RIES AHORA? SI CRES QUE NO SERE CAPAZ DE HACER LO QUE TE E DICHO ESTAS MUY EQUIBOCADA.

-Me alegra oirte decir eso- el moreno hizo una estraña mueca con su cara, señal de que no entendía a la mujer- no hace falta que pongas esa cara. Sabía como reacionaría naruto pero todabía alvergaba alguna duda respecto a la tuya, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Así es- dijo seco y rotundo

-Lo cierto esque "esa panda de hijos de puta" no se atreveria a acerle nada, tendrande masiado miedo. Eso y que cuenta con una ventaja añadida jajaja- ya si que creía que la mujer se había vuelto totalmente loca.

-Que ventaja?- no esta muy seguro de si fúe buna idea preguntar al ver que esta ensanchaba aun mas su sonrisa.

-Quien tendría los huevos suficientes como para meterse con el "nieto" de la Gondaime, el hijo de el capitan de los ambu y el futuro Hokage.

-Pero si Naruto no es...

-Lo sera en cuanto salga de aquí-corto la mujer a un estupefacto Sasuke- Pero si que me preocupa el niño- puso una expresíon más sería- no me gustaría que pasar por lo mismo que paso su padre.

-Eso no pasara- se apresuro a contestar- el tendra una familia que lo querra y lo apoyara.

-Me alegra oirlo.

-Sera mejor que me marche tengo cosas que hacer- y sin mas se fúe a la puerta

-Sasuke!- el nombrado se detuvo y giro – Se que sabes quien fúe el responsable, solo te pido que no vayas- aquello parecía casi un ruego

-No pienso dejar esto asi sin mas. Pienso hacer que me las pague todas juntas!

-Estoy deacuerdo con tigo, solo te estoy pidiendo que no deges a Naruto así, espera aque se recupere... por favor- volvio na suplicar

-Para entonces ya estara muy lejos y me sera mas dificil alcanzarlo, incluso encontrarlo- le espeto a la mujer.

-Yo te digo que esperes! Pondre a gente a seguir a tu hermano y que lo vigile asta que vayais por él.

-Vallamos?

-Si claro, no creeras que Naru te dejara ir solo no? El querra acompañarte

-No lo permitire él...

-Claro, no lo permitiras- dijo en tono burlon- se tendra que quedar cuidando los niños y la casa como buena esposa verdad.

-YO no e dicho eso!- dijo muy ofendido.

-Deacuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Solo te pido que tengas encuenta lo que te pedi- volvio a suplicar la mujer, algo ya cansada pues ella no acostumbraba a suplicar a nadie- Ahora sera mejor que vuelvas a la sala, habra quien quiera saber sobre ellos. Pero recuerda que no mencionar nada de el pelirrojo a nadie.

Este acepto la recomendación y por fin salio de esa habitacion, no sin antes dirigir su vista una ultima vez a sus hijos y su rubio.

_**Continuara...**_

_**bueno, ya me diran que les parecio. Para quejas, reclamaciones, sugerrencias, etc. etc. medejan un rew.**_

_**Aio.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas.

Disclamer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Kishimoto sama, que pa algo los registro primero( una verdadera pena).

Una vez que cerro la puerta tras él, se recargo sobre ella en un intento de recuperarse de todo lo que había vivido en aquella oficina. Apenas si estuvo un par de minutos, pero para el fúe como si hubiese estado medía vida.

A paso firme caminaba de vuelta por el pasillo. Volvia a tener esa expresíon increbantable en su rostro, de ahora en adelante la necesitaría en numerosas ocasiones, y que mejor momento para empezar que este.

A medida que se hiba acercando a la sala donde anteriormente había estado pudo comenzar a oír los murmullos y sollozos de sus compañeros. En cuanto abrio la puerta estos murmullos se silenciaron de golpe.

Frente a él había quince caras, de quince personas que esperaban ansiosas por alguna noticía del rubio. Pero no le importaban, tansolo tenía a tres personas en la cabeza. Esas tres personas que estuvieron siempre a su lado, ayudando en lo que pudieran.

Con ese pensamiento se acerco al pequeño grupo que habían formado sus antiguos senseis y su compañera de equipo.

-Gracías- dijo mientras se abrazaba a una sorprendida pelirrosa.

-Por que? Si no fui capaz de hacer nada.- lo ultimo que esta se esperaba era que le agradeciesen por un trabajo mal hecho.

-Hiciste más que yo- dijo para calmarla- y eso salvo a mi hijo.

-De nada- realmente no creía merecerse ese trato y de nueva cuenta comenzo con los sollozos.

Sasuke en cambio creía ciegamente en que si su hijo aun estaba con vida era emparte graacias a su amiga, y eso era algo que él jamas olvidaría. Pues esa chica que en un principio se nego tanto a aceptar su relacíon y posterior paternidad, había estado durante horas intentando salvar la vida de su hijo.

Con algo de disconformidad solto a la chica para encara a las otras dos personas que tenía un poco mas atrás. Estaban en silencio y tanto el dolor como la incertidumbre se les podía ver reflejados en sus caras.

Cuanto más se acercaba mas se podía constatar el aprecio y amor que sentian los senseis para con su alumno.Quizas a asimple vista de los dos el mas afectado parecía Iruka.

Aquel que lo viera no se podria explicar como era que aun se podía mantener de pie. Claras eran las señales de agotamientoy la devastacion que sentía el chunin, a demas de los ligeros temblores y las lagrimas que calladamente recorrian su cara. Pero según se acercaba pudo ver un fuerte brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura. Aquella era sin ninguna duda la razon por la que aun estubiese de pie.

En cambio en dueño de aquel brazo parecía como si no le interesase mucho todo lo que alli estaba ocurriendo. Su unico ojo visible se veia igual de inexpresivo que siempre. Incluso para aquel que no lo conociese podria dar la impresion de que con aquel agarre intentaba meter mano a su koibito. Pero Sasuke lo conocía perfectamente sabia que la procesion iba por dentro como en muchas otras ocasiones.

-Senseis- los llam. Iruka fúe el primero en reaccionar y se avalanzo sobre su ex-alumno.

-Como esta? Esta bien?- apenas si respiraba entre las preguntas. Las cuales llamaron la atencon de los alli presentes, haciendo que se acercaran a ellos.

El moreno percatandose de eso les susurro algo.

-Los esperon en mi casa a las diez, y... traigan a Sakura e Hinata- dicho eso se encaro al resto de la sala, los cuales le observaban en espera de que respondiese aquellas preguntas. Sasuke levanto la cabeza para mirarlos a todos y con un tono lo suficientemente alto se dirigio a ellos.

-Naruto se encuentra bien- los murmullos de alegria no se hicieron esperar. Pero Sasuke decidio cortarlos cuanto antes- ahora se encuentra en coma- y eso funciono, pues se callaron en segundos- no saben aun el por que no despierta, pero la gondaime piensa que podria ser que los kunais tuviesen algun tipo de jutsu.

-Y lo bebes?- pregunto Hinata desesperadamente.

-Los bebes... bueno, la niña se encuentra bien esta fuera de peligro- nuevamente la alegria volvio a aquella habitacion- El pequeño... el esta en estado critico. Perdio mucha sangre y parece que no tiene la cantidad de chakra suficiente- ante esto Hinata se cayo a los pies de Sasuke llorando amargamente- pero son obtimistas, veras que se recupera- dijo arrodillandose para alludarla a levantarse.

-Sí, seguro

-En cuanto al mayor...

-Pero no eran gemelos?- pregunto Hinata con algo de sorpresa.

-Parece que eran trillizos. Pero la cosa es que, el bebe... murío- hinata se desmayo, Iruka entro en un estado de ansiedad negando con lka cabeza mientras gritaba que todo era mentira que eso no podía pasar. Y el resto lloraba, o simplemente no sabian que decir, conocian demasiado a la pareja y las ganas que esta tenía en la llegada de los bebes.

Neji se apresuro a recoger a su prima del suelo y despidiendose la llevo a una sala donde pudiera recuperarse. El resto de los amigos se fúe llendo lentamente mientras le daban el pesame al padre, no se atrebían a quedarse alli, y de todas maneras para que se iban a quedar, acaso quedandose podrian resucitar al niño? Por lo que prefirieron dejarlo tranquilon y solo para que pudiera desaogarse.

-Sera mejor que te lleves a Iruka Sakura- dijo Kakashi- yo tengo que hablar con él.

-Claro estaremos en mi despacho- y se fúe llevando como podía su anterior sensei.

Cuando la puerta se cerro se pudo notar la tension, Sasuke no qaueria hablar y Kakashi se negaba a irese sin hacerlo, ya que intuia que algo les estaba ocultando.

-Sasuke- lo llamo, pero este parecía ignorarlo- creo que ahora puedes dejarte llevar, al menos asta que Naruto despierte- eso le llamo la atencion, como era que sabía lo que eatabapensando.

-Que quieres decir?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, ahora piensas que lo mejor sería volverte insensible, sobre todo frente a Naru por que este seguramente se culpara de lo ocurrido- hizo una pausa para ver como reaccionaba- y sobre todo piuensas en ir a por tu hermano para matarlo, de una manera cruel en la que sufra al menos una parte de lo él te a hecho sufrir a tí. O me equivoco?

-Como es que eres capaz de saber todo eso? Si apenas yo se que es lo que pienso- se sentía frustrado acaso era tan obvio.

-Facil, te conozco incluso mas que tu a ti mismo.

Un incomodo silencio lleno la habitacion, ninguno quería ser el primero en hablar y tanpoco sabían muy bien como abracar aquel tema que tanto miedo tenian de nombrar.

-Kakashi- el moreno fúe el que porfin se atrevio- prometame que los cuidaran bien, que no estaran solos.

-Eso no hace falta ni que me lo preguntes y lo sabes. Pero realmente seras capaz de dejar a Naruto y tus hijos en el estado en el que se encuentran? Ellos te necesitan ahora, a demas sabes que Naruto querra ir contigo...

-El no ira a ningun lado- corto el moreno- este tema no le concierne.

-Valla, que no le concierne. Tienes razón, se me había olvidado que Naruto no tiene nada que ver esos bebes- le reprocho

-No me refería a eso.

-Sabes que no podras hacer nada para evitarlo, tanto con tigo o sin ti ira a por tu hermano. Creo que serìa mejor que fuera contigo, tendran mas posibilidades de regresar... vivos- aquellos argumentos sabia que eran ciertos, pero se negaba a que el rubio corriese tal peligro.- solo te pido que reconsideres lo de irte, la gondaime ya mando a Sai a rastrearlo y lo estar vigilandoasta que Naruto se reponga.

-Me lo pensare- contesto secamente.

-Quería hacerte otra pregunta, esta no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza, es sobre...

-Aqui no, ahora no. Este lugar no es seguro, ya te dige que los espero en mi casa- corto el moreno.

-Esta bien sera como tu quieras, sera mejor que valla a por mi Iru-chan.

Y sin mas salío de la sal dejando a Sasuke solo. Nuevamente estaba solo, y como en aquella ocasión la ira y la frustracion eran muy grandes. Las cosas volvian a repetirse nnuevamente no hizo nada.

Acaso su hermano disfrutaba haciendolo sentir de esa manera, es que no podía ser feliz? Aunque tan solo fuera un poco. Ante esos pensamientos cerro los puños y comenzo a golpear la pared. Los golpes cada vez eran mas fuertes y seguidos, haciendo que las manos le sangran y en apenas unos segundos abundantes lagrimas acompañabanm los golpes. Sintio que ya no pdía mas y lentamente se fue rebalando asta quedar de rodillas en el suelo ocultando su cara sobre su regazo.

De repente la puerta se abrío dando paso a una enfermera algo asustada, pues había oido los fuertes golpes provenientes de esa sala.

-Señor Uchiha! Se encuentra bien?- pregunto al ver el estado en el que se encontraban tanto él como la sala en si.

-Mejor imposible- dijo de manera ironica.

-Lo...lo siento- se disculpo, ya que reacciono a ver que esa pregunta no era muy adecuada respecto a la situacion del moreno- la gondaime mando a buscarle, podría ser tan amable de seguirme, por favor.

-Para que quiere verme esa vieja ahora.

-Parece ser que van a darle el alta a su hija y quería darle unos consejos antes de que se la llevase.

- Como que antes de llevarmela? Acaso puedo llevarmela?- esta bastante perdido, cuando hablo con la vieja le dijo que la niña estaba bien, pero no lo suficiente como para sacarla de ese lugar.

-Se cree que estando con usted en un lugar seguro ambos podran recuperarse con mas facilidad. Me acompañara entonces?- volvioa preguntar mientras le mostraba la salida

-Hai- fúe lo unico que pudo decir, Había tanto sobre lo que legustaría preguntar y saber, pero no le era posible hablar todas y cada una de las palabras que pensaba se le quedaban atascadas en la garganta.

No muy lejos de la aldea unas sombras se movian a gran velocidad. Llevaban largo tiempo saltando sobre los arboles y esquivando alguna que otra trampa que encintraban por el camino, pero apesar de todo el lider no daba muestras de cansancio, cosa que distaba mucho de la imagen que ofrecian sus subordinados. Pero no podían pararse,aun no, apenas quedaban unos metrso para llegar asu tan ansia do destino.

Al cabo de unos minutos una pequeña casa fue emergiendo de la nada. En cuanto se encontraban a tansolo un metro de distancía el lider formo unos sellos, los cuales probocaron que la barrera de defensa que estaba activada y oculta se desactivara permitiendoles el paso.

-Parece que te as viuelto mas devil- dijo uno de los hombres con tono burlon mientras miraba directamente a suu lider- mira que no ser capaz de matar a un niño embarazado.

-Quien dijo que quería matar a mi cuñadito, Deidara- respondio haciendo incapie en la ultima palabra.

-Entonces para que nos hemos tomado la molesti de ir, Itachi-un tercer miembro muy molesto, no soportaba cuando el moreno los tomaba como a completos idiotas- a recordar viejos tiempos?

-No kisame no- respondia mientras acariciaba su cuello de manera tortuosa, provocandole un leve sonrojo- fuimos a preparar la llegada de nuestro pequeño.

-N..no te entiendo.

-No pasa nada, de momento- y volviendo a su aspecto mas serio termino de hablar al grupo- ahora nos vamos a estudiarm los pergaminos que tan cuidadosamente tragimos, devemos memorizarlod pronto.

-Y que pasa con tu hermano, no deveriamos permanecer en guardía, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra venir.

No. El tonto de mi hermano no vendra, al menos no de momento- respondío, pero parecía que algunos no estaban conformes con esa respuesta, por lo que antes de que le replicasen decidio terminar esa converacíon- Sin Naruto no vendra. Y ahora adentro!- ordeno.

Pasaron tres horas desde que había saslido del hospital, y en la escasa media hora que tardo en llegar a su casa pudo constatar del odio que los aldanos tenian a su familia.

**FLASH BACK**

Caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles principales de la aldea, que a esas horas estaba bastante aglomerada de gente.

La gente con la que se encontraba lo miraba de mala manera y muchos otros comentaban entre ellos, lo suficientemente alto como para que este los escuchase.

Viste, es un monstruo- decía un aldeano

-Pobre chico, la matanza de su clan lo dejo loco, mira que tener un hijo con ese demonio- decía otro

-No queremos mas monstruos, largaros- decía un tercer aldeano mientras arrojaba una piedra directa al bebe que sugetaba Sasuke.

A nél realmente no le importaban esos comentarios, estaba acostumbrado a las habladurias sobre él. Pero si sabía que tanto a Naruto como a sus hijos esa palabras si que los podría afectar. Pero pensaba que sería mejor esperar asta que alguno de esos hijos de puta se le ocurriese hacerles algo, lo cual esperaba que no sucediese en mucho tiempo.

Pero cual fúe su sorpresa cuando tuvo que parar una piedra que iba dirigida a la cabeza de su hija. Pod i permitir que se metieran con el, pero con su hija no y eso era algo que les iba a demostrar. Con sumo cuidado e intentando no molestar a su hija realizo unos sellos creando así varios clones de el mismo.

-Ustedes lo an querido- dijo con voz de ultratumba- ya saben que hacer- se dirigio a sus clones- pero no los maten, solo causen mucho dolor.

Siguiendo las ordenes que se les habian dado todos los Sasukes se lanzaron contra los aldeanos, algunos intentaron escapar, otros gritaban pidiendo auxilio y otros simplemente se intentaban defender de los golpes y patadas que recibían. Pco mas de cinco minutos tardaron en acabar su cometido y tras hacer una ligera reverencia desaparecieron.

-Vaya, la vieja se va a enfadar. No podra beber en almenos todo el dí. Jajaja- decía mientras se encaminaba a su casa.

**END FLASH BACK**

Nunca penso que llegar a su casa volvería a ser tan doloroso, al menos desde que tenía a su kitsune con él. Aquella casa era tan grande y fria cuando no estaba él en ella, que estba completamente abrumado. Tenía la leve esperanza de que en cualquier momento, su dobe saldria de cualquier esquina para tirarsele encima, pero por mas que esperase sabía que eso tan solo era una fantasía que no podría realizar.

Se descubrio llorando nuevamente, ahora estaba solo y podía acerlo sin que nadie lo molestase, asta que un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que su atencion fuera a parar a sus brazos.

-Parece que tienes hambre, que te parece si primero te bañamos y luego preparamos algo rico de comer- decía con un tono muy tranquilo y meloso.- lo que no sabía era lo complicado que podría llegar a ser darle un baño aun bebe. Tardo mas de media hora para tansolo pasarle un poco de agua, el jabon desistio cuando por tercera vez consecutiva su hija se lo derramaba sobre la cara. Como lo haría? Eso era algo que Sasuke estaría encantado de descubrir.

Tras haberla vestido correctamente se encamino a la cocina donde le preparo un rico biberon que su hija no tardo nada en comerse. Miro el reloj que tenía en la cocina, eran las nueve y medía y en poco tiempo llegarían sus visitas, por lo que sería mejor acostar a su hija antes de que llegasen ya que luego sería una mision casi imposible.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sono el timbre demostrando que eran puntuales. No qquería que despertaran a la niña y se lanzo (literalmente) sobre la puerta para abrirla justo cuando Kakashi tenia el dedo sobre el timbre.

-Veo que son puntuales, pasen por favor- dijo invitandoles a pasar. Pero cual fúe su sorpresa al ver a alguien que no había sido invitado- que hace el aquí?- pregunto muy molesto.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte, si estoy bien gracias- decía ironicamente.

-Nadie te dio permiso para que vinieras a mi casa.

-Ya Sasuke calmate. Tiene que estar aquí.- se entrometío el peligris, intentando calmar un poco la tensa situacíon.

-Eso porqué- replico subiendo considerablemente su tono de voz

-Dejalo que hable primero, y si no te combence lo que oigas lo echas y listo.

-Deacuerdo pasar- dijo derrotado. En ese momento cierta niñita que se desperto con los gritos de su padre comenzo a llorar por verse sola. Ese llanto hizo que la tension desapareciese- si me disculpais, poneros comodos- les dijo mientras señalaba el salon, pera en pocos segundos encaminarse a su habitacíon.

Todos pasaron al salon sin hacer ningun comentarío entre ellos, cada uno estaba ausente en su propio mundo. Las caras de desanimo eran muy notorias, cosa que hizo que un recienllegado se decidiese por hablar.

-Esto no es ningun funeral- todos dieron un pequeño respingop sobre sus asientos, no espreaban que

el moreno hubiese llegado tan pronto y sobre todo sin que ellos lo hubiesen presentido. Todos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con un Sasuke serio con un bulto sobre sus brazos. Entonces fúe cuando Iruka como si un muelle lo hubiera impulsado salto del sofa.

-Po..podría ...- pero lo cortaron antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

-Claro, a fin de cuentas seras su padrino, no?

-Yo?- no sabía que contestar, se sintio totalmente ruin y rastrero. En medio de todo el dolor que los rodeaba él se sentía feliz. Comenzo a llorar, otravez, para alfin responder al ofecimiento- claro, sera un gran honor.

-Y ya tiene nombre?- pregunto el Paligris, en un intento de desbiar la atencion de su koi, para que este se pudiese serenar.

-Si, al menos de momento.

-Como que de momento

-Si cuando Naruto se despierte lo consultaremos y si a el no le agrada se lo cambiaremos, pero asta entonces sera Aine.

-Suena bien, Aine Uchiha

-NO!, sera Aine Uzumaki- sentencío.

-Y su hermano?- pregunto Shikamaru llamando la atencíon de todos.

-Yukihiko, Yukihikop Uzumaki- todos lo veian estraño, pues sabian lo importante que era para el el futuro del clan Uchiha, y lo que estaba haciendo no iba muy acorde con esa filosofia- Pero me diras para que cojones as venido?- soltaba mientras una gran vena se empezaba a distinguir.

-Mientras os atacaban, en mi casa nos robaron unos pergaminos prohibidos.

-Y que coño me importa eso a mí.

-Por que esos pergaminos tienen que ver con...

CONTINUARA...

Saben que para cualquier cosa dejen un rew.


	4. La explicacíon

Aqui dejo otro capitulo mas. No se si soy yo ( queseguramente así sea) o mi hermana que me lo transcribio pero me parece que quedo algo lioso, la parte de la explicacion de Shikamaru. Poero me gusto.

Disclamer: Naruto y compañia no son mios, que para algo tienen su dueño.

Aclaraciones, Cuando hable Kiubiyu aparecera en negrita.

En la habitacíon del hospital, un paciente recuperaba la consciencía abriendo así sus ojos.

Miraba toda la habitacíon en busca de algo, que al parecer no encontro. Con cuidado se levanto y se encamino al armario que contenia la habitacíon, sacando la ropa que utilizaría..

-Ya es la hora- dijo mientras miraba por ultima vez la estancía para inmediatamente salir por la ventana

* * *

.

Mientras esto ocurria, en la casa de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki se entablaba una tensa conversacíon.

-De que tratan esos pergaminos- Pregunto algo interesado Kakashi.

-Tratan sobre los buijus y su descendencía- esto hizo que Sasuke prestara total atencíon al Nara, el cual se percato de esto- Veo por tu reaccion que sabes de lo que hablo. Yukihiko es el descendiente cierto?

-Si- fue su escueta respuesta, ante la perpleja mirada del resto- Pero como sabes tu eso.

-Los Nara somos desde tiempo remotos loss guardianes de los secretos sobre la destruccion de estos- la cara de Sasuke era un poema, no se estaba enterando de nada- es decir, nosotros sabemos como matar a un buiju y a su descendencía.

En ese momento la Cara del moreno paso de incredulidad a terror, pasando por incertidumbre e incluso perplejidad. Le acaban de decir que habia quien podia acabar con su familia, y no era precisamente su hermano. A caso tambien tendría que defenderlos de sus propios amigos.

-´No te preocupes, no tengo la intencion de matarlos- dijo para que volviera a respirar- simplemente, te enseñare algunas tecnicas.

-No, tengo que irme. No pienso quedarme aquí mientras mi hermano sigue por ahi tranquilamente.

-Por tu hermano no te preocupes

-Como que no me preocupe! Ese cabron a intentado matar a mi familia, no pienso dejar lo con vida. A demas cuando sepa que no los mato seguro que volvera a intentarlo.

-El no los matara, los necesita- dijo serio el Nara- a demas si te vas estando Naruto en el estado que esta, le sería mas facil llevarselo.

-Llevarse a quien? Y para que?- pregunto Sakura.

-A Yukihiko. Necesita el poder de Kiubiyu y ahora es el momento indicado.

-No te vallas, por favor- dijo Hinata, que se habia levantado para arrodillarse frente al moreno- Naru te necesita.

-Para que son esas tecnicas, y por que las tendria que aprender?- pregunto el Uchiha, dando de lado a su intencíon se abandonar la aldea nuevamente.

-Primeramente te tendria que esplicar algunas cosas.- aclaro Shikamaru- La desdendencia de los buijus tan solo pueden ser derrotados por su progenitor( aquel que lo llevo en el vientre), en este caso sería Naruto. O por el contrarió a quel que porte un Sharingan, es decir, tu , tu hermano... o Kakashi- este ultimo se sorprendio bastante- Por lo que normalmente intentan desacerse de ellos

-Quieres decir que nos matara- ante esta afirmacion Kakashi casi se atraganta con el te que estaba veviendo.

-A Naruto dependera del afecto que le de y lo encariñado que esta con él. En cuanto a Sasuke y los demas... sí, lo hara.

-Pero habra algo que puedan hacer?- pregunto Iruka.

-Para eso es que le enseñare esas tecnicas a Sasuke- respondío- aunque de antemano te aviso que no ha habido ningun superviviente.

-Bien. Me puedes explicar por que mi hijo intetara matarme?- pregunto muy sereno.

-El poseedor del sharingan es capaz de adentrarse en su mente, e intentar controlarlo, en cuyo caso se vería obligado a obedecer incluso acosta de su vida. Pero tienen que tener un nivel de sharingan muy avanzado.

-Y como es que si no ha habido ningun superviviente, ustedes tienen esas tecnicas?

-El primero que se enfrento a un descendiente no murio en el acto, que es lo mas probable. Fue de el que sacamos esas tecnicas.

-Y por que digiste que ahora era el mejor momento?- pregunto un interesado Kakashi.

-Porque para intentar controlar a uno, tendria que hacerse antes de que este tomo control absoluto de sus poderes, ya que es mas vulnerable.

-Entonces el ataque de Itachi solo fue para devilitarlos mas y no para matarlos- dijo en alto Hinata- lo que quería era hacerse con Yukihiko.

-Por eso digo que no te puedes ir- miro al Uchiha- a demas Naruto te necesitara, no sabemos como reaccione cuando despierte.

Sasuke se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que dijo Shikamaru, es cierto que Naruto lo necesitaria y debería estar ahi para decirselo él mismo y consolarlo.-Naruto- suspiro. En aquel momento un desagradable escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo, haciendole saber que algo andaba mal, muy mal, y seguramnete tendría que ver con el rubio- Naruto- dijo haciendo posible que todos lo oyesen. Y ante la incredulidad de todos salio corriendo de su casa direccion al hospital.

* * *

No tardo mas de diez minutos en llegar, pero pudo ver que algo andaba mal. Los medicos y las enfermeras corriar de lado a lado muy alterados. Se acerco a una enfermera que estaba enfrente suyo para poder preguntar por lo sucedido.

-Disculpe señorita, que paso?

-Nada señor, no se preocupe- le respondio de muy educadamente, para dejarlo y seguir corriendo.

Aquello era mentira, nadie se pondria así por nada. Decidido corrio hasta la habitacíon que ocupaba su novio. Poco antes de llegar a esta se tropezo con Sishune, la cual tenia una cara bastante preocupada, que se agrabo cuando vio a Sasuke.

-Sasuke!

-Sishune-sama, que a pasado?- pregunto- cuando llegue todos corrian y nadie quiso decirme nada, le a ocurrido algo a Naruto o al bebe?- la preocupacíon era notoria en aquellas preguntas. La mujer se vio incapaz de mentirle, pero tampoco se veia capaz de decirselo ella.

-Hokage- sama te espera, vete a su despacho que ella te contara todo- desaparecio sin darle tiempo al joven a replicar o intentar sacarle algo de informacíon a ella.

Sasuke corrio lo mas que daban sus piernas, sabia que algo habia ocurrido y si era algo malo queria saberlo cuanto antes. Se temia lo peor, sobre todo por partre de su hijo que estaba en estado critico. Al poco tiempo diviso la puerta del despacho de la vieja y sin llamar entro.

-Tsunade-sama que paso?- pregunto asustado.

-Naruto se escapo...

-Como que se escapo- le corto- nadie en coma puede desaparecer sin mas.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Parece que desperto y se fue. Cuando la enfermera entro para seguir el tratamiento vio que no habia nadie y que la ventana estaba abierta.

-Pero por que se fue?- pregunto sin saber el motivo.

-Enserio que no lo sabes?

-Claro que...- en ese momento se dio cuenta del porque de la fuga de su novio- como se entero, quien se lo dijo- hablo en un susurro apenas audible para la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-Nadie se lo dijo. En cuanto a lo de enterarse... quizas se lo dijo Kiubiyu.

En aquel momento por la puerta entraron todas las visitas de Sasuke, que desconcertados por el comportamiento de este salieron de su casa para seguirlo. Aunque el moreno no se dio cuenta de su presencia y siguio hablando.

-Tengo que ir por el. Esta demasiado devil como para enfrentarse a mi hermano!- grito intentando darse la vuelta para salir- a demas mi hermano es mío

-No puedes irte, ya he mandado algunos ambus en su busca, lo mas seguro esque maña a mas tardar lo traigan.

-Mañana podria ser demasiado tarde!- la encaro, como podia perdirle que esperar a que unos desconocidos tragesen a su pareja, ni si quiera sabia si lo traerian con vida- Es que no entiende que no puedo estar esperando a perderlo todo de nuevo sin hacer nada!.

-Se que es dificil para ti, poero comprende que es lo mejor. En tu estado de nervios no podrias hacer nada- Le hablo duramente la mujer- solo conseguirias que os mataran a ambos. Y entonces quien cuidaria de los niños.- Sasuke se paralizo ante estas ultimas palabras, era cierto que no habia pensado en sus hijos, pero si alguna vez faltasen él o Naruto, sabia que gente que se ofreciera a cuidarlos y hacerse cargo de ellos no hiba afaltarles- se que esto es duro para ti, pero intenta comprender. Dame un día, si en ese día Naruto no a regresado podras irte en su busca, yo me encargare de sus hijos.

Sasuke medito mucho, estaría dispuesto a agunantar el miedo por un día entero- deacuerdo- dijo muy bajito.

-Que sucede Tsunade-sama- pregunto su discipula.

-Puedo- pregunto mirando al joven derrotado que tenía enfrente. Este afirmo- Naruto desperto y se fugo, para ir en busca de Itachi.

-Tsk, son igual de problematicos los dos- Solto un cansado Nara.

-Shikamaru-llamo la mujer, haciendo que este se asustara un poco- Deberas enseñarle las tecnicas, empieza esta tarde no quiero demoras en ese aspecto.

-Hai- contesto sintiendose algo mas aliviado. Así todos se disponian a abandonar el despacho, cuando el moreno estaba por salir la mujer lo llamo.

-Sasuke!- e´nombrado giro sobre si mismo- Quería decirte, que almenos tu hijo ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, recupera chakra a una velocidad muy grande- esto hizo que el chico sintiera algo de alivio dentro de toda aquella desgracía- siquieres puedes pasarte a verlo. Con un poco de suerte en un par de dias podras llevartelo a casa.

-Ha... hai- esstaba muy inseguro y eso se notaba en su habla. Despues de eso Salio todos lo esperaban fuera, no quisieron quedarse para saber que era lo que le había dicho su hokage, al menos para eso querian darle algo de intimidad. Pero cuando lo tubieron enfrente pudieron apreciar que en su cara habia un pequeño rastro de felicidad.

-Te espero a las ocho de la maña, en bosque, en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres- dijo Shikamaru para luego desaprecer. Poco a poco todos siguieron su camino haciendo que alfinal se encontrase nuevamente solo. Despues de tamto tiempo en compañía, se había desacostumbrado a la soledad, pero parecía como si esta no quisiera dejarlo.

-**Estas seguro de esto?-**Pregunto Kiubiyu.

-Sí- respondio cortante.

-**Ten encuenta que yo no podre ayudarte, no tengo chakra ni para levantar una asquerosa piedra- bufo molesto el demonio.**

-No te preocupes, tu ya as heco suficiente. Ahora es mi turno, se arrepentira de lo que nos hizo- dijo un muyu molesto rubio, el cual tenia un semblante incluso mas frio, misterioso que el propio Sasuke Uchiha.- se arrepentira del día que se le ocurrio atacar a Naruto uzumaki.

**-Esta bien, pero si por algun motivo tienes algun problema, intenta conectar conmigo haber si puedo hacer algo para entonces.**

-Tu no te preocupes y decansa- le respondio amablente el rubio- Gracias.

Esto ultimo que dijo no pudo oirlo el demonio ya que se habia quedado en letargo intentando recuperarse del gran esfuerzo que realizo a lo largo de ese día. Pero Naruto bien sabía que tampoco Hacia falta mecirlo, pues Kuibiyu conocía perfectamente sus pensamientos .

Continuara...

Bien, esto es todo. Dudas, consejos y reclamaciones... ya se sabe un rew.

Os dejo mi direccion por si alguien quiere comentar algo urgente: 


	5. Chapter 5

Bien e aqui otro capitulo mas. Espero que les agrade, aunque por diferentes motivos tuve que dejarlo un poco corto, ya que en un principio esto sería la mitad del capitulo. Pero espero poder compensarlo en el siguiente.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Lady Sesshomaru **a la que agradezco enormemente su apoyo. Espero que te guste.

Disclamer: los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de su dueño.

Fuera de la casa que ocupaban los miembros del akatsui, un joven ninja hacía guardia. Llevaba cerca de cuatrohoras vigilando cualquier movimiento que ahi se producia. En ese tiempo pudo averiguar perfectamente de quienes se trataban mediante su control del chakra.

Saco su pequeño cuaderno, del que nunca se separaba, para hacer un dibujo del paisaje. Pero cuando apenas trazo la primera linea del dibujo un chakra estraño le llamo la atencion. Era de un poder impresionante, por no mencionar el instinto asesino que emanaba. Preocupado por esto se levanto para investigar un poco.

No le costo trabajo localiarlo, mas parecia quedeseaba ser encontrado. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrio que el portador de ese chakra era Naruto. Le llamocon un tono bajo, pero perfectamente audible a la distancia en la que se encontraba. No hubo respuesta por parte del rubio, que siguio con su camino. Al darse cuenta de su direccion el monero reacciono y logro interponerse.

Cuando miro diractamente a su amigo no le fue facil reconocerlo. La sonrisa que siempre mostraba, indepndientemente de su estado de animo habia desaparecido, para dar paso a un semblande duro. Y aquellos ojos, los que una vez podian hacer perderse a una persona en ellos, tan llenos de vida e ilusiones, estaban vacios, frios y sin vida. Sin ninugna duda, el Naruto que tenía delante distaba mucho del que el una vez conocio cuando entro a formar parte del equipo 7.

-Na...Naruto- volvio a llamarle dubitativo.

-Sai...- contesto el mencionado- apartate por favor.

-Que haces aquí? Cuando despertaste- pregunto muy confuso. Cuando salio de Konoha el estaba en coma y no parecia que fuera a despertar pronto.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

-No puedo dejar que vallas. Es muy peligroso

-APARTATE- dijo con una voz espectral.

-No...no puedo- estaba asustado, esa voz parecia que fuera la de un demonio y no la de su amigo.

-APARTATE!- grito

-NO!- cada vez le costaba mas mantener el tipo- acaso no tedas cuenta de quienes estan en esa casa.

-Se perfectamente quienes estan, por eso vengo- dijo muy calmado

-Es que acaso quieres que te maten-dijo como uñtimo recurso.

-Te equivocas. Nome mataran, yo los matare a ellos.- pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada mas, Sai se lanzo encima suyo dandole un golpe seco en la nuca dejandolo inconsciente.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no podía dejarte pasar.

Y así cogiendo al rubio por la cintura decidio volver a Konoha. Sabia que no devia volver sin recoger toda la informacion, pero no se fiaba de mandarlo solo, ya que si despertaba antes de llegar a la aldea se podria escapar facilmente y entonces no sería tan facil desavilitarlo.

Sasuke que se encontraba frente a la cuna de su hijo se mostraba cansado y abatido. Le era muy duro ver a su hijo en ese estado, a pesar de que cabia la posivilidad de que en un par de dias lo tuviera en casa, aun seguia rodeado de cables. Tembloroso se acerco asta el borde de la cuna y alzo una mano dirigiendola a la pequeña mano que estaba libre de cables. En cuanto la rozo fue apresado por unos diminutos y deviles deditos. Ese gesto hizo pure el corazon del moreno, su hijo lo necesitaba y el pensando en irse en busca de venganza, realmente se sentia muy estupido.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio dando paso una "feliz" rubia, que se enternecio al ver la imagen de padre e hijo.

-Sasuke- llamo con tono suave, no queria despertar al niño que afortunadamente seguia durmiendo.

-Que quieres -contesto sin moverse

-Sai trajo de vuelta a Naruto esta...

-Donde esta? Como esta? Cuando llegaron?- le corto acribillandola a preguntas.

-Tranquilizate, estan en urgencias. Si me acompañas te llevo.

No le hizo falta preguntarselo dos veces, para cuando se dio cuenta era arrastrada por la mitad del pasillo que llegaba asta las urgencias. Despues de parar al moreno y serenarlo, pues le explico que en ese estado no le permitiria verlo, abrieron la puerta y al divisar la cabellera rubia Sasuke se lanzo sobre ella.

-Cuando despertara?- pregunto

-Le acabamos de administrar un suero para que lo aga lo antes posible, por lo que me imagino que en un par de minutos, a lo sumo media hora- explico pausadamente. Y como si de una adivina se tratar en media hora esactamenteel rubio comenzo a abrir sus ojos. En un principiose sintio desorientado, por lo que mirando a todoas partes intento recordar donde estaba. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se encontraba en el hospital se levanto como un resorte de la cama, haciendo un gran escandalo.

-QUE COÑO HAGO AQUÍ ! SAI CABRON TE JURO QUE TE MATARE- gritaba sin control.

-NARUTO- lo lamo Sasuke, logrando la atencion del rubio, que instantaneamente se acerco a el para llorar desconsoladamente- ya, ya, calmate. Esto no te hace bien- decia muy tierno el moreno.

-Mis... mis... niños...- apenas si podia hablar- sasuke... los mataron...

-Naruto- lo llamo mas fuerte y sugetandole el menton le hizo mirarlo a los ojos- los bebes...- se le hacia dificil decirselo- los bebes... hubo dos que sobrevivieron.

-No murieron- le nego. Y nuevamente perdio el control, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que sedarlo.

-Sera mejor que traigas a Aine , sera bueno para el que vea que no todos murieron, quiza eso lo calme.

Rato despues Sasuke se presento en la habitacion a la que trasladaron a su rubio. Entro en silencio con su hija en brazos, y se sento en el borde de la cama. Intento despertarlo con suaves caricias en el pelo y pequeños besos en su cara, que al poco tiempo diero efecto.

Estaba algo aturdido, pero la presencia del moreno consiguio tranquilizarle algo. Se le quedo mirando, como si esperase que todo fuera un simple sueño.

-Naruto, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo mostrandole el pequeño bulto que tenia en los brazos- Sellama Aine y es nuestra hija.

-Mis hijos estan muertos, esa no es mi hija.- contesto volteandole la cara.

-No digas tonterias! Claro que es tu hija. Y gual que el niño que esta en esa cuna- dijo señalandole la cuna que estaba al lado de Tsunade.

-Dejame solo! Esos no son mis hijos!!- Chillo

-Naruto!...

-Sasuke- intervino la Gondaime- sera mejor que que salgamos

-Pero no puedo dejarlo así

-Por favor- tras eso consiguio sacarlo de la habitacion, y una vez fuera intento explicarle la situacion- Tiene depresion, y no sabemos que le pudo contar Kiubiyu, el solo sabe que a habido muerte pues posee mas chakra del que deviera, por eso niega a sus hijos. Para el murieron todos en ese ataque.

-Pero eso no es así. Tiene dos hijos mas, y necesitan de él!- se empezaba a desesperar. Si era duro aceptar la perdida de un hijo, pero no por ello se devia negar la existencia del reto de la familia.

-Mira, lo mejor sera que vallas a casa e intentes dormir algo. Si ya se que no sera facil- añadio antes de verse cortada por las replicas del moreno- mientras tratare de hablar con él y hacerle ver la realidad.

No le quedo otra opcion, por que le decia las cosas como si fueran sugerencias, cuando realmente se las estaba ordenando. Decepcionado y muy enfadado se fue a su casa, despues de todo mañana tendria que ir a entrenar con Shikamaru, y por muy bago que este fuera sus entrenamientos no serian así, de eso estaba seguro.

-Podriamos descansar un poco, estos sellos cansan mucho y son muy complicados- Se quejaba el rubio.

-No- fue lo unico que contesto antes de salir de esa habitacion, seguido de uno de los miembros.

-Itachi- llamo una vez llegaron a la cocina- no crees que estan exagerando un poco con todo esto.

-Yo no exagero, si hago todo esto es por que tengo un motivo lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo- respondio.

-Alguna vez me gustaria que me lo contaras- se acerco asta situarse justo detras, dejando su boca a la altura de su oido- o esque no me tienes la suficiente confianza- susurro, dejando que su aliento rozara sensualmente su oido.

-No es algo de lo que pueda hablar, al menos no por el momento- hablaba mientras se separo ligeramente del cuerpo que tenia detras.

-Cuando quieras, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. No por nada abandone Akatsui con tigo- Se dirigio a la puerta, con intencion de irse, pero justo antes de salir volteo- Soy y sere siempre tu compañero. Solo espero que lo recuerdes.

Para el moreno eso estaba muy claro, y apesar de que confiara en él, algo bastante raro ya que Itachi no confiaba ni en su sombra, Sus recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos. Intento por muchos años mantenerlos lejos de su mente, pero le resulto inutil. Cada noche regresaban a su mente, haciendole revivir los de manera tortuosa.

_**Flash Back**_

La noche ya habia caido sobre el barrio de los Uchiha, Muchos de ellos se encontraban en sus casas disfrutan de la agradable compañía de sus familias. Pero en uno de los parques un pequeño niño, de apenas diez años lloraba amargamente, la ultima vez que lloro.

Genio, asi era como muchos lo llamaban. Sus habilidades como ninja estaban fuera de discusion, asi como su inteligencia. No habia en la villa nadie que se atreviera a enfrentarlo, y eso le resultaba bastante frustrante.

-No es justo-se quejaba- por que tengo que ser diferente. Yo solo quiero enfrentarme al resto, como hacen todos.

-Yo... te puedo ayudar, oto-chan- dijo un Sasuke timido. Su hermano era como un dios para él, era todo lo que el queria ser de mayor.

-Tu no me sirves- le contesto, pero parecio que aquello no le era suficiente, por lo que decidio desaogarse mientras hacia sufrir a su Ni-san- quien seria capaz de entrenar con un inutil como tu. No sirves para nada, me da vergüenza que la gente sepa que eres mi hermano. Ojala que nunca hubieras nacido!- Aquellas palabras hicieron que el pequeño se rompiera por dentro. Una gran cantidad de ira .o hiba dominando.

Por primera vez sintio el Sharingan desarrollarse en sus ojos, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion eran las tres aspas que en el aparecian. Cosa que hubiera visto el mayor si no se encontrase de espaldas.

El mayor apenas pudo sentir el golpe, callo derodillas sugetandose la espalda. El golpre fue monstruoso, era un milagro que no le hubiese roto la columna. Con los ojos rojos y muy cabreado se giro para enfrentar a su agresor, pero cuando fijo su vista en la mirada de su hermano se paralizo. Como siendo tna solo un niño de cuatro años podia haber desarrolado tanto su Sharingan, pero sobre todo se sintio humullado, pues el aun no era capaz de llegar a ese nivel.

Dejno a su hermano mirandolo estupefacto y se fue a su casa, aquella noche el peor de los crimes de la aldea de la hoja fue perpretado.

_**End Flash back**_

-Si, algun dia te contare el por que y por quien mate a mi familia.

Continuara..

Se que no era no que esperaban, pero tuve un accidente y no podre mover bien las manos en un tiempo, menos escribir. Por eso decidi subir este capitulo tal y como estaba. Siento mucho si les decepciono. En cuanto pueda escribir un poco( a menos que consiga convencer a mi hermana, para que ella me los transcriba) subire un capitulo mas largo y mejor editado.

Gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en leerlo, y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, queja o demas dejen rew. que para eso ya convenci a mi hermana.

Espero volver pronto. AIO:


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de lo previsto les dejo aquí el capitulo. Ya me diran que les parecio.

Gracias hermanita por transcribirlo, te lo dedico.

Disclamer. Naruto y sus personajes no son mios que para algo tienen su dueño.

El tiempo pasaba rapidamente. Muchos eran los shinobis que no veian como dar a basto con sus tareas, pero sobre todo un grupo en especial. Veia que sus dias pasaban rapido y apenas eran capacez de hacer la mitada de lo que deberian haber hecho.

Hinata la cual pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en duros entrenamientos, ya que se decidio que su clan seria el responsable de la seguridad de los aldeanos de la villa, en caso de que el Sharingan no fuera efectivo. Y ella como lider de su clan era la que wse devia responsabilizar.

Iruka por su parte habia abandonado casi por completo sus clases. Gran parte de su día en hacer compañía a su alumno en el hospital. Desde bien tempreno se presentaba con una sonrisa en la cara, e intentaba hacer entrar en razon a su alumno respecto a sus hijos, pero cabe decir que todos sus intentos eran en vano. Al llegar la noche con el cambio que hacia con Hinata volvia a su casa para desmoronarse sobre su koi y llorar lo que no podia durante el día.

Su koi, ese era otro de los problemas que llevaba en cima el sensei. Hacía poco que por fin volia a sentir lo que era tener una familia, y vehia como lentamente esta iba escapandose de él. El hecho de que pudiese perderlo lo tenia muy desmejorado, tanto que parecía mas un muerto que el que algun día fue el alegre sensei.

Shikamaru, apesar de ser por lo general el bago numero uno de la aldea soprendio a todos con los entrenamientos exaustiovos y de larga duracion a los que sometia a Kakashi y Sasuke. Empezaban muy temprano por la mañana, para mayor pesar del peliplateado, que comprobo que con su sesei no se puede llegar tarde.

Llevaban una semana entrenando y apenas habian pasado de la primera parte del entrenamiento, lo que exasperaba a ambos alumnos.

Asi como Sasuke tenía un motivo en concreto por el que a preder esa tecnica, el mayor no veia motivo alguno para que el tuviera que aprenderla. Se cansaba de tener que estar ahi sufriendo ese entrenamiento, por que era sufrir, en vez de poder estar con su koi, el que veia desmejorar dia a dia y el sin poder hacer nada. Eso era sinduda lo que peor llevaba, apenas pasaba tiempo con el, y el tiempo que pasaban era apenas unas horas al día, las cuales se las pasba intentando calmarlo.

Pero sin duda alguna el que veia que todo estaba siendo inutil era Sasuke. Llevaba una semana haciendo estupidos entrenamientos de gennin, según él. Concentrar el chakra era algo que el hacía muyu bien yno veia motivo por el que tuviera que pasar mastiempo con eso.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que Naruto llevaba una semana en el hospital. Si bien ya estaba curado de todas las heridas que tenia, aun seguia negando a sus hijos, y eso era algo que iba matandolo lentamente.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde en apenas un par de horas debería de ir a recoger a su hijo al hospital para poder llevarselo a casa. Aun recordaba cuando se lo llevo a naruto para que lo conociese, guardaba la esperanza de que si el rubio no lo reconocía almenos Kiubiyu si lo haria. Pero se equivoco, lo unico que consiguio fue que Naruto se enfadara, pues penso que el hijo era de Gaara y Sasuke y venia a restregarle por la cara que si el no le habia dado hijos habioa un pelirrojo que si que lo harìa.

Despues de aquello pasaron un par de dias en los que no se presento por ahi a peticion de la Hokage. Ahora no sabia como iba a reaccionar su pareja, mas el hecho de que la Hokage queria hablar con el otra vez lo tenian muuy distraido del entrenamiento. Cosa que noto Shikamaru, el cual le lanzo un kunai que la paso rozando la cara.

-Pero que coño!- exclamo enfadado saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Se puede saber en que estas pensando- le reprocho Shikamaru- si no piensas tomarte en serio esto, no se que cojones hacemos aquí. Al fin de cuentas no es a mi al que intentara matar mi propio hijo.

-Lo siento- sabia que tenia razon, pero tampoco podia dejar de lado todo lo demas- estoy algo preocupado. Sera mejor dejarlo por hoy, a demas tengo que ir a donde la Hokage.

-No es hoy cuando te llevanbaras a Yuki- pregunto un interesado Kakashi.

-Si, pero no te preocupes que ya se an ofrecico a ayudarme. No se lo pedire ni aceptare que se quede con migo

-jejeje. No es por eso- intento justificarse- lo que pasa es que hoy es nuestro anuversario y le tengo una sorpresa

-Cinco años sensei quien lo iba a decir

-Si bueno- reia nervioso.

-Bien si ya acabaron mañana los espero aquí a las cinco de la mañana- comento un serio Shikamaru mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecia del lugar.

-QUEEEEE!!!!!- gritaron ambos hombres an te la noticiañ. Pero incapaces de revatairla, devido a la ausencia de su sensei decidieron alejarse ellos tambien del lugar.

-Vas ahora al hospital?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Si e de ir a recoger a yuki y hablar con la Gondaime- respondio astiado.

-Mucho hablas tu con la Hokage ultimamente no?- dijo de manera burlona- no estaras intentando ligar con ella, eh Sasukito- Pero la mirada quwe recibio por parte del moreno le hizo que se le fueran las ganas de bromas para las proximas decadas.

-Quiere que hablemos sobre como sacar a Yuki sin que los ninjas y aldeanos puedan sospechar nada. Y sabes la que se podria montar- respondio con una sonrisa siniestra en su boca.

-Si- dijo al asustado- la mayor matanza de la historia- susurro para si mismo.

Mientras tan en la Habitacion del hospital un rubio y un moreno intercambiaban miradas. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto podria afirmar que tenian intenciones de asesinarse. Pero si tenemos encuenta que uno era Naruto y el otro era Iruka, nada de eso podria pasar.

-Deja ya de hacerte el tonto Naruto- le recrimino.

-No se a que se refiere Iruka sensei- repondio muuy calmado

-Podras engañar a todos pero a mí no!- se exalto el mayor- Sabes perfectamente que estos niños son tuyos- dijo señalando los dos carritos que estaban tras el moreno.

-No... no son mios- respondio con algo de dificultad.

-Me decepcionas Naruto- hablo muy abatido- tu no eres el pequeño niño que yo cuide y quise como un hijo. Aquel niño no podria hacer eso, Sabia perfectamente lo que era no tener pàdres y crecer solo...

-Yo se perfectamente lo que es estar solo!!- le corto levantandose de la cama.

-Entonces si lo sabes, por que les quieres hacer pasar por lo que tu pasate, por lo que ambos pasaron- algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos azules. Sabia que eso habia sido un golpe bajo, pero era lo unico que le quedaba por intentar- a caso no fue suficiente, a caso no prometiste no hacerles pasar a ellos por lo mismo- volvio a señalar a los niños.

-No ... puedo...- se cayo al suelo agarrandose las rodillas- es mi culpa... si me les acerco... ellos... ellos...- balbuceaba de manera inconsciente, mientras recordaba una pequeña charla que tuvo con su biuju.

**Flash** **Back**

Se sentia comodo, y el ,ugar en el que estab parecia agradable, cosa que estrño mucho al rubio pues el se recoredaba en el bosque. No quería abrir los ojos, sabia que al abrirlos se encontraía con el y no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo.

-Naruto- le llamo su huesped.

-Estoy no de deberia haber pasado- se lamento- siempre termino estropeando todo.

-En esta ocasión para variar tu no as tenido la culpa- dijo intando animarlo un poco- pero ten por seguro que esto no acaba aquí. Volveran a buscarnos- sentencio.

-Lo se.

Se que esto te sonara duro pero... lo mejor sería que no nos acercaramos a esos niños- se le notaba triste, pero su vos en ningun mometo sono vacilante.

-No podria, ahora que se que no murieron, al menos no todos- esto ultimo apenas alcanzo a ser un susurro.

Si nos quedamos sería mas peligroso, ellos no estarían seguros- hizo una pausa- y lo mas probable es que entonces si murieran.

-No quiero separme de ellos, no ahora que por fin tego la familia que tanto quiero y necesito- pero sabia ke el zorro tenia algo de razon. El queria a su familia y lo primero que debia hacer era protegerlos. Y eso no lo conseguiria a su lado- lo mas duro es que tienes razon. Quiza si algun dia todo esto se resulve podriamos regresar... y ser una familia- estaba triste, creer peder a tus hijos era duro pero, hacer que no existian, y negarlos era aun mas doloroso.

**Fin** **Flash** **Back**

-Ellos, serian muy felisces- el rubio al ser sacado de sus recuerdos levanto la cabeza para ver una sonrisa sincera por parte de su sensei- ellos te aman, los protegiste y saben que lo volverias a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No los protegi a todos- susurro mientras timidamente se acercaba a sus hijos.

-Ves como no les paso nada-decia el mayor mientras cogia con cuidado a Aine para pasarsela a su padre- toma, ella es Aine, es la primogentia.

-No le habra gustado mucho a Sasuke- hablo triste- el queria que el primogenti fuera un chico para que pudiera llevar su apellido con orgullo.

-Naruto- le llamo- ambos niños llevan tu apellido- le dijo recalcando el "tu"

-Pero si eso no era lo que acordamos- contesto muy sorprendido.

-Las razones tendras que preguntarselas a él.

El rubio comenzo a llorar, no entendia que Sasuke no les hubiese puesto su apellido, con lo que habia insistido. Pero al saber la noticia una gran alegria lo embargo, su apellido seria conocido y respetado, por que a sus hijos los respetarian, aun despue de su muerte.

Cuando devoñvio a la niña a Iruka se fijo en el bebe, era bastante mas pequeño que su hermana y parecia que estaba enfermo, era muy delgado y estaba muy demacrado. Con algo de miedo se acerco e intento cogerlo pero una mano en el hombro le indico que no lo hiciera.

-El todabia esta muy devil- hablo la Hokage- pero se lo pyueden llevar a casa, tengo la sensacion de que apartir de ahora mejorar mucho mas rapido.

-Gracias oba-chan- susurro- por todo... yo... yo... lo siento mucho- y se le aferro a la mujer para dejarle toda su camisa llena de lagrimas y algunas cosas mas.

-Ya mocoso, te tengo dicho que no me llames asi, adems que me estropeas la camisa guarro, usa un pañuelo.- ambos empezaron a reir disimuladamente, pero eso apenas duro porque se vieron incapaces de aguantarsu risa, la cual se podía oir por todo el pasillo.

El moreno y el Peliplateado estaban andando por los pasillos del hospital cuando se encontraron con un Iruka muy sonriente, com o no lo habia estado en muchos dias. Ambos notaron ese cambio en el Chunin y una pequeña chispa de espoeranza se encendio en sus corazones( N.A: menuda cursileria acabo de escribir, pido perdon, las vacaiones me afectaron)

-Iruka que paso?- pregunto su koi adelantandose a Sasuke.

-Eso es algo que él debera ver solo- y con una sonrisa sospechosa aprisiono el brazo del mayor para susurrarle algo al oido- que tal si tu y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo, hace mucho que no vamos a la piedra de los Hokages- esto ultimo se lo dijo con voz ronca.

-Bien Sasuke, ya sabes el camino- y sin mas ambos desaparecieron con un PLOOOMMM

-Seran...bueno deja de pensar en ellos y vamos por Naruto- se dijo a si mismo algo mas contento.

No sabia que era lo que podria haber pasado, pero queria pensar que era algo bueno refente a su Kitsune. Claro que tampoco queria hacerse muchas ilusiones. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habia llegado a su destino asta que una risa que el conocia muy bien lo desperto de su ensoñacion.

-Naruto- susurro el moreno. Si estaba riendo de esa maner era por que por fin se habria recuperado. Con cuidado y sigilo deslizo un poco la puerta de la habitacion para llevarse la mayor sorpresa que en su vida habia recibido.

Frente a él estaban la Gondaime con su hija en brazos y a su lado tenia Naruto el cual llevaba a su hijo el el brazo derecho y estendia el izquierdo para que le pudieran pasar al otro. En su vida habia visto algo mas hermoso. La cara de Naruto era la felicidad misma, resplandecia con una luz especial y sus ojos habian recuperado sino superado ese brillo que tenian. En aquel momento todas y cada una de las mlas notcias, tristes y angustiosas esperas habian pasado al olvido, dejandolas en un espacio donde no pudieran volver a salir.

Naruto sintio una presencía en la habitacion y giro rapidamente la cabeza para encontrarse con su moreno, el cual le miraba estasiado.

-Sasuke- le llamo- yo... queria pedirte disculpas... yo ... yo tengo...- no pudo seguir hablando, el moreno le tapo la boca con un beso, un beso esperado y ansiando por mucho tiempo. Apenas habia pasado una semana pero para ambos parecio haber pasado media vida.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada- le contesto mirandole a los ojos- estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-Pero...si yo...

-Pero tu nada. No te rendiste en ningun momento, y es por eso que hoy puedo decir que tengo una familia.

-Por que Sasuke- pregunto

-Por que que?- no entendia a que se referia, creia no haber hecho nada que no deviera hacer.

-Por que les pusiste Uzumaki- dijo para bajar la cabeza. El era feliz con ese hecho, pero sabia lo importante que era para el moreno su apellido.

-Por que te lo mereces. Me as, no, nos as demostrado que ser un Uzumaki es ser alguien importante, con valores y sobre todo que nunca se rinde. Por eso estoy orgulloso de que mis hijos tengan tu apellido.

Ante tales palabras tanto la rubia como el rubio no pudieron evitar soltar alguna lagrima y lanzarse a abrazarlo mientras le susurraba algo al oido.

-Te estas ablandando

-Dobe- dijo sonrrojado.

-Bien, bien, lo siento mucho pero tengo que cortar esta escenita- decia la rubia intetando contener la risa. No era nada normal ver como Sasuke Uchiha se sonrrojaba y parecia un joven normal y corriente.- tenemos que hablar.

-Mucho quiere usted hablar conmigo- ultimamente vieja- se quejo

-Callate!- grito ofendida- Es sobre Yuki- ambos se separaron y le prestaron toda su atencion- tenemos que ver como lo sacaremos del hospital.

-Cual es el problema con el- pregunto Naruto, no entendia el porque de eso. Según el lo cogian y se lo llevaban sin mas.

-EL caso es que siendo quien es, lo mas seguro sería que pasara desapercivdo por algun tiempo.

-Y como se supone que haremos eso?- pregunto el moreno- no creo que sea facil ocultar a un pelirrojo en una familia de un rubio y un moreno- dijo sarcastico.

-No lo se- dijo sería- una opcion sería hacerlo pasar por hijo del Kaze...

-Eso no es una opccion- corto tajante el moreno.

La idea que dio la mujer les resulto ofensivo, sobre todo para un moreno con un ego y orgullo muy elevado. Asi en silencio pasaron los siguientes minutos, intetando pensar en algo para poder sacar al niño del hospital.

-Y si simplemente le tapamos el pelo- dijo Naru. La idea era simple, incluso se podria decir que asta algo idiota, pero lo suficientemente simple como para no despertar ningun tipo de sospecha. Pero como todas las ideas del rubio tenia un pequeño fallo.

-Y como ocultaremos sus ojos dobe.

-No le podriamos poner al gun tipo de jutsu?- pregunto.

-Es demasiado joven y no saben que consecuencias podria acarrearle, ten encuenta de que recien ahora se esta recuperando.

-Ya se!!- grito un euforico rubio- podemos decir que desarrollo el Sharingan. Que sera un verdadero genio.

La idea esta vez parecia buena, pero no terminaban de combencerse. Decir que tenía la linea de sangre desarroyada desde que nacio sería algo muy raro, y mantener esa version podria resultar dificil, pero tambien debian admitir que no se les ocurria ninguna otra idea. Tendrian que aceptar eso.

-Esta bien, eso podría funcionar. Pero tampoco expongan demasiado al niño- acepto la rubia

-Ni que mi hijo fuera un trofeo- dijo sarcastico el padre.

Asi fue como Sasuke y un feliz Naruto dejaron marchar a la hokage para prepararse e irse de ese maldito lugar. Aunque parceia que todo empezaba a mejorar pronto se daría cuenta el moreno que la felicidad tansolo puede durar un momento.

Era cierto que Naruto por fin habia aceptado sus hijos, pero sabia que no podria estar mucho tiempo con ellos, pues la opcion de volver a ser atacados era muy grnade y no queria volver a exponerlos. Por ello su cabeza era un gran caos. Por un lado estaba la idea de quedarse y ser feliz el tiempo que le fuera permitido, y por otro lado estaba la de irse y dejar que ellos fueran felices. Si el no estab con ellos tendrian mas posibilidades de sobrevivir y eso era lo mas importante en este momento.

Poco tardaron en llegar a la casa, para su sorpresa no encontraron mucha gente por su camino, por lo que no tubieron que dar muchas explicaciones, cosa que Naruto agradecio. Habia tomado una decision y la llevaria a cabo a costa.

Cuando entraron en la habitacion que era de sus hijos el rubio lloro, cosa que Sasuke tomo como emocion de encontrarse en ese lugar tras aceptar asus hijos, que equivocado estaba. Dejaron a los bebes en sus respectivas cunas y se dirigieron a su habitacion, se les habia hecho muy tarde y el moreno tenia que madrugar. Se acostaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevia a hablar, no querian romper ese momento y darse cuenta de que tansolo era un sueño.

Aun era de noche cuando un moreno se levanto sigiloso de su cama, no queria despertar a su acompañante, dormia con tanta paz que le era increible creer que todo lo que vivian era cierto,se termino de vestir deprisa pues se le hizo tarde de estar observando a su rubio, deposito un suave beso en los labios y salio de la habitacion.

A los pocos segundos Naruto abrio los ojos, no habia dormido nada en toda la noche, pero cuando sintio que Sasuke despertaba cerro los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. No queria ver esos ojos, sabia que si lo miraba no podria hacerlo. Cuando dejo de sentir el chakra del moreno se levanto de la cama y vistio. Fue a ver asus hijos lo que quizas seria la ultima vez. Los arropo bien y metio en un canasto junto con una nota.

Acababan de hacer el amor, hacia tiempo que no lo disfrutaban tanto, era notorio que el moreno se habia quitado un gran peso de encima. Estaban abrazados intentando recuperar un ritmo de respiracion normal.

-Te sientes mejor- decia mientras jugaba con los cabellos de su amate.

-Si- sonrreia como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia- por fin parece que todo se soluciona.

No hablaron mas, tampoco hacia falta se entendian con tansolo mirarse. Era mucho tiempo juntos y esas cosas se notaban. Poco a poco el sueño empezo a vencerles cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por este. Pero un ruido en la puerta los desperto.

Fue Iruka el que se levanto, haciendo levantar a Kakashi con el pues al ver el reloj vio que faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que empezara con su entrenamiento. A rregañadientes este desperto con un gran odio hacia su sensei, esta ultima sensacion le hizo gracia. El un jounin experimentado siendo instruido por un jounin novato. Si alguien supuiera de esto se reirian de el.

-AAHHHH- al oir aquel grito salio inmediatamente, esa era la voz de su koi y no sonaba bien.Al llegar a la puerta de su casa se quedo inmovil, su koi tenia un par de niños en brazos. Lo peor no era eso sino que conocia perfectamente a esos niños, eran los bebes de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto, mas lo unico que recibio por respuesta fue una nota. Estrañado la cogio y empezo a leerla en voz alta.

_Iruka sensei:_

_Agradezco lo que me digiste en el hospital y ten por seguro que lo e tenido en cuenta a la hora de hacer esto. Se que quizas no veas esto como bueno, pero con el tiempo veras que tenia razon._

_Se que los cuidaras bien, al menos asta que Sasuke vuelva de su entrenamieno. _

_Te ruego que no le digas nada de esto asta entonces, pues se que es necesario que eprenda esas tecnicas, si en el caso de que yo falle el sera el unico que tenga una minima oprtunidad. Al igual que el yo tambien entrenare, se que tardare pero no me importa se que aun me queda algo de tiempo. Te preguntaras entonces por que me voy. Sencillo, si me marcho ahora les dare tiempo, pues necesario que yo este presente para lo que quiran hacer._

_No te sorprendas, no soy tonto a demas le tengo a el, y no es la primera vez que pasa por esto._

_Es hora de que me despida, diles que los quiero y obliga a Sasuke a entrenar apesar de que el no quiera._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_P.D: te vuelvo a pedir que no le digas nada de esto a Sasuke asta que vuelva de su entrenamiento._

Kakashi dejo caer la carta y corrio a sujetar a su koi que habia perdido todo el color en la cara.

-Itachi, como se supone que aplicaremos estos jutsus si no tenemos un biuju para hacerlo?- pregunto inquisitoriamente Deidara.

-Eso a ti no te importa, solo aprenderlos- se retiro de la sala- a fin de cuentas solo los utilizare yo- dijo una vez estaba fuera del alcance de los demas.

Toda la semana entrenando algo que no podian probar para ver los resultados les resultaba frustrantes, pero como decirle nada a Itachi Uchiha, por lo que se dedicaban a entrenar y callar.

-Ya estoy cansado!-exclamo Kisame sentandose en el suelo- llevamos toda la semana igual, apenas descansamos.

-No deberias quejarte así, deberias estar orgulloso de que Itachi nos halla escogido para esta mision- respondio orgulloso Deidara.

-No seas pelota Dei- se burlo Tobi- con eso no te lo llevaras a la cama- todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras el mencionado adquiria un tono rojo que aumentaba según pasaban los segundos.

-De que se rien- escucharon una voz seca de la que no pudieron establecer su origen- si tienen tanto tiempo para perderlo deberian aumentar su entrenamiento, panda de idiotas- les falto tiempo para reanudar su entrenamiento. Esa voz los habia asustado y es que cuando queria Itachi asustaba tan solo con la voz sin siquiera dejarse ver.

En la salida de la casa Itachi paseaba perdido en sus pensamientos la charla que tuvo con Deidara hacia una semana le hicieron recordar cosas que creia tener olvidadas. Llevaba tanto tiempo buscando el Biuju de nueve colas que habia olvidado tantas otras cosas. Eso lo desanimo pero el recuedo de una persona lo animo definitivamente

-Tambien encontre otras- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En el campo de entrenamiento que antiguamente utilizaba el equipo siete dos sujetos esperaban, con los nervios crispados y un cabreo monumental. Se habian levantado a las cinco de la mañana cosa que no agrado a ninguno pues ambos eran de buen dormir.

-Esto es increible, llevamos dos horas esperando- protesto Sasuke.

-Tsk- fue lo unico que dijo.

-Tsk? Eso es lo que dices. Llevamos dos horas esperando al idiota ese

-Te dije que sin el no podemos empezar a entrenar.

-Eso no es cierto- protesto- yo podria aprender la tecnica y luego el la podria copiar!

-Ya hablamos de eso, el Sharingan no sirve. Teneis que aprender a usarla no a copiarla- le aclaro- no funcionaria bien.

-Gomen- oieron tras ellos- esque alguien dejo unos niños en la puerta de mi casa y tuve que cuidarlos

-Eso es mentira!!- girtaron ambos, artos ya de esperar.

-Esta vez es en serio- sabia que por mucho que les dijera la verdad no se le crerian, por lo que no penso en una mentira.

-Sera mejor que empecemos a entrenar- hablo Shikamaru- primero deben empezar a concentrar el chakra.

Los alumnos seguian todas las indicaciones por muy absurdas que les pareciesen. En un momento dado Shikamaru les ordeno parar para que se fijaran en la secuencia de sellos que comenzaba a hacer con las manos. La secuencia era larga y complicada, pero no les suponia ningun problema podian memorizarla perfectamente con el sharingan

-UMI NO REISEI NON JUTSU- grito al terminar con los sellos- esto os permitira paralizar a Kyubiyu, aunque no sera por mucho tiempo, quizas un par de mintuos, por eso teneis que aprenderos bien la siguiente secuencia y aplicarla lo mas rapido que podais.- les aclaro

-Eso no sera problema- dijo un orgulloso Sauke- verdad sensei?

-Claro- aunque este no parecia tan seguro.

-Deacuerdo, presten atencion a esta entonces. Es mas complicada y requiere mas chakra y un mayor poder del Sharingan.- Asi comenzo con la secuencia, tal y como habioa dicho esta era mucho mas complicada y requeria de mayor tiempo para ejecutarla. Mientras la copiaban ambos miraban el timpo que necesitab para ser ejecutada

-JIGOKU NO BIJU NON JUTSU- dijo al final- como habran visto se tarda cerca de cuatro minutos para realizarla, a demas de que estaran totalmente a merced del enemigo, pues no pueden defenderse mientras la realizan.

-Y como se supone que lo aremos si tenemos que luchar con el Akatsui tambien?-pregunto el Uchiha, no tan seguro ahora.

-Dado que son dos podrian dividirse las tecnicas, y en cuanto a los del Akatsui... no pensarian que les ibamos a dejara ir solos no?- cuestiiono

-Sera muy peligroso- contesto el moreno. Ya habia arriesgado y perdido mucho y no queria perder mas.

-Ni lo intentes- dijo Kakashi- ya lo tienen decidido. Verdad Sensei- comento con burla.

-Si, aunque es problemático.

Estabien- se dio por vencido, Naruto era cabezota pero sus amigos podrias serlo mas aun- pero como podremos saber si esto sale bien o no sino lo ponemos en marcha?

-No esperaras que lo hagamos sin siquiera provarla antes no?- pregunto un temeros peliplateado.

-Bueno... lo cierto es que tenia pensado en alguien...- era problemático, como decirle a Sasuke que queria probarlo sobre Naruto, lo mataria antes de terminar la frase- podriamos probarlo sobre Naruto.

Continuara.

Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, me quedo largo aunque no me termina de convencer, pero despues de hacerle escribir dos veces la historia mi hermana se nego a volver a rescribirla.

Espero que les guste y me dejen algun comentario.

Esas tecnicas son una inventada mias que gracias a Lady Sesshomaru pude traducirlas

Gracias a los que la leen y alos que dejan sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Aio.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les dejo el capitulo, siento mucho la tardanza pero un virus múy majo decidió visitar mi ordenador y mé borró el capitulo cuando ya lo tenía para subir.

Con lo que me había costado escribirlo tuve que empezarlo desde el principio. Pero no me apetece dar la chapa. Asi que a leer.

Disclamer: Los personages de Naruto no son mios que para algo tienen su copy right.

En el ultimo capitulo:

-Como podremos saber si esto sale bien o no, si no lo ponemos en marcha?

-No esperaras que lo hagamos sin siquiera provarla antes no?- pregunto un temereso peliplateado.

-Bueno... lo cierto es que tenia pensado en alguien...- era problemático, como decirle a Sasuke que queria probarlo sobre Naruto, lo mataria antes de terminar la frase- podriamos probarlo sobre Naruto.

* * *

Quiso creer que lo que habia odia podria haber sido una mosca, cojonera si, pero mosca a fin de cuentas. No queria ni imaginar si quiera que lo que habia escuchado era la sugerencia de que usaran a Naruto como conejillo de indias. 

-Que as dicho?

-Que podriamos usar a ...

-No, ni lo sugieras- corto el moreno- antes lo pruebo con tigo- sentencio tajante.

-No te nemos muchas opciones, y lo sabes- intentaba convencerlo-no sirve de nada que yo os enseñe la tecnica si no podemos probarla. Este podria ser la unica oportunidad que tenemos de que esto nos salga bien.

-Me da igual, no pienso arriesgarle- volvio a repetir- no ahora- susurro.

-Pues ya me diras para que coño nos estamos matando en este entrenamiento.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no me haras cambian de opinion.

-Muy bien,como tu digas. En ese caso se acabo el entrenamiento, no pienso perder mi tiempo en esta tonteria- exclamo muy enfadado.

-Eh eh eh, un poco de calma por favor. Quizas no se si os habeis dado cuenta que podemos tener otro candidato- dijo con mucha parsimonia

-Quien?- preguntaron ambos morenos

-Es de lojica, Gaara

-Cómo!!!- ambos estaban flipando, como se le pudo ocurrir eso, sabian que Kakashi no era muy sensato pero eso, eso era de locos- te as vuelto loco.

-No , ademas podemos aprobechar que esta en la aldea para sugerirselo- dijo como si nada.

-Deacuerdo, pero yo no me pienso arriesgar. Si quieres que se lo pidamos, pideselo tú- dijo muy seguro Sasuke.

-Tampoco es asi. Yo habia pensado en que se lo preguntase alguien que estubiese mas relacionado con el- aclaro.

Shikamaru miro a cada uno, realmente ellos estaban pensando en que fuera el apedirle a Gaara que le dejaran experimentar con él, acaso pensaban que estaba loco, que no apreciaba su vida, or dios si Gaara lo odiaba.

-Ah no, eso si que no, se por donde vais y no pienso ser yo- hablaba mientras lenta y disimuladamente intentaba escabullirse del lugar.

-No seas asi, piensa que nosotros no podemos hacerlo- intentaba convencerlo el mayor- de mi piensa que estoy mal de la cabeza, y en cuanto a este- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-En cuanto ami que?- pregunto ofendido.

-Seamos sinceros, a ti te odia- contesto feliz- sabes que nunca aguanto que te quedaras con Naruto.

-Naruto no es ninguna cosa!- contesto muy borde- pero eso es cierto a mi no me puede ver ni en pintura y a tomara en serio- reflecsiono mientras hablaba a Sahikamaru.

-Estabien, pero me puede decir alguno como se suone que me acercare a èl sin que intente matarme?- queria hacerlos recapacitar, que cambiaran de idea. Pero tambien era m,uy consciente de que ellos no lo haria, por lo que lo unico que le quedaba era esperar una buena idea, mejor dicho un milagro.

-Que te parece si quedas con Temari y os vais a cenar con Gaara, unas cuantas copitas y teniendo en cuenta tu inteligencia podrias conseguir lo que te propusieras- explicaba Kakashi.

* * *

Estaba dando bueltaspor la casa como un loco, hacia dos horas que Kakashi se habia idoa a su entrenamiento y su visita aun no llegaba, temia no poder llegar a tiempo. Penso que sentarse seria lo mas adecuado pues notaba como los niños emezaban a poner nerviosos y eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba,dos niños llorando y el sin saber como calmarlos. 

Como si de una aparicion se tratase el timbre de su casa se hizo presente, faltandole tiemo abrio la puerta y obligo a su visita a sentarse en su salon.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado- hablaba mientras se preparaba para salir- como ya te explique los niños estan aquí, y si todo sale bien vendre dentro de un par de horas con su padre.

-No se preocupe Iruka sensei, se que lo conseguira, aunque me estrañaria que Sasuke venga calmado.

-Si bueno- reconocio rascandose la nuca- al menos intentare que entre en razon.

Salio de su casa a toda prisa, tendria que darse prisa teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y donde se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento, apenas tenia una hora para llegar.

* * *

Por las calles de Konoha un hombre se encaminaba a la que provabblemente seria su ultima mision. Una que desde luego era de rango S. 

ensaba en como podrian haberlo convencido para llegar a ese punto, tendria que pedirle un favor a la persona que mas lo odiaba en todo el mundo, su cuñado. Para cualquiera esa seria una exageracion, pero no todos tenian como cuñado a Sabaku no Gaara.

-Shikamaru- reconocio esa voz, que lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento

-Tsk, te apetece que vallamos a comer, me gustaria... que le dijeras a tu hermano de venir- estaba sudando a mares, eso hiba a ser mas dificil de lo que imaginaba.

-No pienso ir a comer con tigo y con Kankuro- dijo muy ofendida.

-No...- su nuca iba a desacerse de tanto racarsela- me... me eferia a ... glup- trago tan fuerte que ella lo pudo oir-... a Gaara

-...- se quedo sin palabras, lo que nunca penso que sucederia ocurrio, Temari alias cotorra no tenia nada que decir..

-Entonces quedamos en media hora en el Ichiraku, no olvides traer a tu hermano- le recordo antes de dejarla sola.

-Definitivamente se termino de estropear esa cabecita que tiene.

* * *

Iruka corria desesperado por el bosque, llevaba mucho retraso y eso era algo que al joven sensei no le gustaba. En innumerables ocasiones regañaba a su pareraeja por ese motivo, y ahora él el que la reciviría, pues Kakashi aprovechaba la minima oportunidad que tenía para devolverselas a su koi. 

Su cara se relajo un poco al ver frente a él a las dospresonas con las que había quedado.

-Llegas tarde- advirtio el mayor- no eras tú el que decía que siempre ahi que llegar a la hora cordada a- le reprocho.

-Aah... Aah... ya callate... Kakashi- contesto con dificultad mientras intetaba recuperar su ritmo respiratorio.

-Por que viene asi? Les a pasado algo a Naruto o los niños?- pregunto echandose encima del recien llegado.

-Los niños estan bien, Hinata se quedo con ellos- no supo continuar, miro a Kakashi con disimuloreciviendo apoyo y animo por su parte- por que no nos sentamos y descansammos un rato, por lo menos yo vengo cansado.

-Escondes algo- sentencio Sasuke- que ocurre sensei- le miro de tal manera que Iruka sintio flaquear sus fuerzas, sabia que no era bueno omitiendo informacion pero la manera en la que lo mira le hizo sentir que fuera capaz de contarle toda su vida en un momento.

--Sera mejor que nos sentemos Sasuke- corroboroKakashi.

Sasuke desconfiaba, no era bueno esa insistencía en sentarse, eso solo le indicaba que algo pasaba y que probablemente Naruto tendría algo que ver. Dejo de pensar en eso para sentarse y acabar con todo eso cuanto antes, tenía ganas de ver a Naru y sus peques.

-Quetal el entrenamiento?- pregunto Iruka intentando quitar algo de tension al momento.

-Dejate de preguntas tontas y dime que pasa- le dijo de manera fria y vacia.

-Se ... se trata de Naruto- el ambiente se tenso aun mas si era posible- él...él...

-El que?- corto medio histerico

-Se fúe- susurro sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-QUEEE!- grito fuera de si- por que le dejaste?

-Esta mañana...llamo a la puerta, pero para cuando fuimos a abrirle ya se habia ido- dijo muy triste- dejo una carte junto con los niños.

-Como que dejo a mis hijos en la puerta de tu casa?- pregunto incredulo

-Parece ser que no se atrevio a hacerlo estando tu delante y aprobecho cuando te fuiste a entrenar- le explico- Lo dejo con migo por que sabia que estarian bien.

-Pero por que se fúe, por que nos dejo?- su tono de voz bajaban según las palabras saliande su boca.

-Dejo escrita una carta en la que lo deja todo explicado, quizas quieras leerla- le dijo mientras le mostraba la carta.

Sasuke la leyo sin apartar los ojos de ella y según avanzaba en su lectura su manos se apretaban más sobre esta. Cuando termino su lectura, un par de lagrimas salieron furtivamente de sus ojos siendo rapidamente cazadas por sus manos.

-Dobe- fúe lo unico que dijo antes de dejar a la pareja que lo acampañaba.

* * *

Llevaba corriendo un buen rato, toda la mañana para ser esactos. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que si se detenia no sería capaz de continuar con su misión. Dejando su cansancío a un lado llego al que en principío sería su destino, una pequeña aldea lejos, muuy lejos de su villa natal. El lugar àrecía tranquilo, tan solo había unas pocas casas y la gente que pudo ver vestia ropas humildes. Sigui recorriendo la aldea asta que por fin pudo encontrar una posada. 

-Disculpen- llamo para poder ser atentido.

-Buenas noches joven, en que le podemos ayudar'- pregunto muy amablemente el recepcionista.

-Desearía una habitacion.

-Para cuantos días sería- pregunto- aquí alquilas las habitaciones según los dias de hopedaje- aclaro el hombre.

-En principio sería para esta noche, pero puede que me quede un par de días más- le explico Naruto.

-Deacuerdo- estuvo un rato mirarndo los libros del hostal, pues era muy abitual que muchos malechores asaran por ahi, y no quería problemas. Una vez que vio que su dibujo no estaba entre sus ficheros le ofrecio un cuarto de la segunda planta.

Una vez dejo sus pocas cosas en la habitacíon salío, no quería estar solo en un sitio sin hacer nada, eso le recordaba lo que dejo atrás. Lentamente y sin darse cuenta se fùe alejando de la aldea e internandose cada vez más en el bosque que la rodeaba.

Unos hombres se movian sigilosos entre las sombras mientras acechaban al pobre incauto que oso adentrarse en sus dominios. Esto en otro momento hubiera sido facilmente detectado por el rubio, pero el mal estado en el que se encontraba y la desconcrentacion que mostraba le impidio preveerlo.

Se le avalanzaron todos a la vez cogiendo por sorpresa al rubio, una lluvia de golpes le cayo en cima, intentaba defenderse pero le era imosible, era demasiados atacantes juntos. Cuando uno de ellos le dio una fuerte patada que lo envio varios metros mas alla de la pelea pudo aprobechar para hacer un jutsu e invocar a sus clones. Estos tampoco estaban en su mejor momento, pero aun asi eran una gran amenaza para cualquiera. Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo pudo desacerse de sus adversarios, pero devido al gasto de Chakra y el gran esfuerzo que realizop no duro mucho mas tiempo consciente.

Uno de los atacantes volvio en si y viendo que su presa estaba tirada en el suelo intento aprobecharse de él. Cogiendolo por el cuello lo estamo contra un arbol, saco una pequeña navaja de entre sus roas y cuando se disonía a rajarlo una sombra se cruzo, acabando este en el suelo con el cuello roto.

-Pobre muchacho- dijo cinicamente aquella sombra, que sosteniendolo entre sus brazos lo alejo de alli para llevarselo a un lugar más apartado.

El sol empezaba a colarse por la pequeña avertura que había en la parez, dandole de lleno en la cara, molesto al principio se dio la vuelta para intentar alejar aquella sensacion que lo obligaba a abrir los ojos, mas leresulto imposible. Derrotado por aquellos rayos abrio lentamente los ojos intentando enfocar el lugar. Se incorporo sobre la cama al no reconocer el lugar, asustado intento buscar una salida con la vista pero no entcontro nada. Estaba atrapado.

-Veo que despertaste- Dijo una voz tras él.

-Quien esta ahi? Que hago yo aquí?- pregunto alarmado.

-Tranquilo pequeño, estas en mi hogar- le aclaro- hace un par de días te encontre inconsciente en el bosque y decidi traerte.

-Gracias- dijo apenado por el estado en el que se puso- me llamo Naruto

-Mi nombre es Tenshi, te puedo preguntar que haces por estos lugares?

-Estoy buscando a una persona- no sabía por que pero aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza, por lo que no se sentía en la necesidad de oculatarle nada- la unica persona que me puede ayudar.

-Si no es indiscreto me puedes contar para que la necesitas- sabía perfectamente aquien buscaba, pero si no le convencía su necesidad no tenía intencíon de ayudarlo.

-Hace poco tiempo fui atacado, y mis hijos resultaron muy afectados. Uno de ellos sera la rencarnacion de un demonio, por lo que necesito poder para defenderlo.

-Asta dode se los demonios son invencibles- cada vez estaba más interesada en aquel relato

-Eso es cierto- confirmo- pero, ahi uno en especial, el zorro de nueve colas, la organizacíon que me ataco posee las tecnicas para derrotarlo, y como supondras mi hijo sera él en cuanto crezca.- hizo una pausa, le resultaba doloroso contar aquello, pero a su vez le aliviaba de todo lo que asta entonces había guardado- La vida de un jinkiritsu ya es dura sin que nadie ande le detras.

-Por lo que veo hablas por esperincía. Asta que tu hijo adquiera el poder necesario... tu seguiras siendo su contenedor, cierto.

-Si.

-Deacuerdo te ayudare- le propuso

-Entonces, me podrías decir donde puedo encontrar la hecicera Akita- pregunto con una ilusion que no pudo olcultar.

-Hace mucho que no oía ese nombre- contesto – pero te ayudare, la tienes delante.

-Eres tú?- dijo incredulo- Kiubiyu me dijo que era una anciana.

-No soy ninguna anciana!- se sintio ofendida, era cierto que tenía sus años, pero tampoco era para que le digeran anciana.

-Perdón- en aquel mimento pudo darse cuenta que esa mujer era peor que Tsunade en cuanto a su edad se refería.- podrías ser mi sensei?- pregunto temereso.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un discipulo, no suelo aceptarlos tan a la ligera- le explico

-Pero yo realmente lo necesito- le suplico.

-En ese caso, tendras que pasar una pequeña prueba que...

-Deacuerdo- la corto, no imortaba lo que tuviera que hacer, la necesitaba pues era su unica esperanza.

-Aun no he dicho de que se trata la prueba- tan poco le haría falta, se dio cuenta al verle a los ojos. Ese chico haría cualquier cosa- esta bien, tendras que ganarme en un pequeño combate, pero esparemos a que te recuperes un poco.

-No! Cuanto antes mejor.- se apresuro a corregir- no tengo tiemo que perder.

-Como quieras. EL convate sera de Taijutsu, no podras hacer ninguna clase de jutsu, simplemente usaras tus estremidades.

Asi empezaron el combate, en un principio era un lucha muy pareja, ambos se desenvolvian muy bien. Pero cuando llevaban algo mas de cuatro horas peleando Naruto empezo a bajar el ritmo, entonces penso que no habría sido tan mala idea dejar la pelea para cuando estuviera recuperado, pero ya nada de eso era posible. Intento ganar a toda costa pero la velocidad de ella comenzo a umentar y le empezaba a ser imposible detenerle los golpes, por que acertar un solo golpe hacía tiempo que no le era posible.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que Naruto llego a su limite, pero quería ver asta donde era que podía llegar, no hizo falta mucho tiempo. Cuando se percato que no era capaz de moverse le impuso una tecnica que lo hizo caer dormido, se acerco a él y susurro algunas alabras antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-Enhorabuena Naruto, seras mi primer pupilo en 40 años.

Continuara...


	8. El regreso

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero entre problemas con el ordenador, la ispiración y que la musa se fúe de vacaciones... este es el resultado.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones:

-La parte que esta en cursiva, es la referente a los sueños de Naruto.

-Lo que esta en negrita, lo dice Kyubiju.

Y por ultimo, le dedico este capitulo y basicamente el fic a, LadySesshoumaru, por aguantar toda la chapa que le suelto y por animarme siempre. Gracias.

* * *

No queria llegar, sabia que una vez en su destino, su vida podria acortarse drasticamente, y ese era algo muy problemático.

Pero algo tenia claro, de esa no tenia escapatoria. Cuando por fin tras cinco largos y angustiosos minutos llego al restaurante vio que este estaba vacio, cosa que aprobecharia para coger la mesa mas alejada y pribada que tubieran. Si lo hiban a matar preferia que apoder ser no fuera algo demasiado publico.

-Disculpe queria una mesa- anuncio al encargado del local- la mas privada a poder ser- especifico.

-Lo siento señor pero esas mesas estan reservadas- esa no era la respuesta que el queria, pero como buen estratega ya tenia un plan alternativo para conseguirla.

-Es una pena, al Kazekage le gustaba este restaurante- comento con mucho dramatismo- tendre que buscarle otro sitio- dio la vuelta para salir del lugar a paso muy lento, pero no llego a la salida.

-No, espere. Siempre tenemos reservada una pequeña sala para ese tipo de comensales- se apresuro a decir- tiene mayor privacidad, pues esta en la planta superior.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso esperare ahi - eso habia salido mejor de lo que esperaba. De ese modo nadie se enteraria de nada, algo de suerte le quedaba- cuando llegue el Kazekage guielo asta alli, no tardara mas de cinco minutos en llegar- le aclaro- yo ire a revisar el lugar, por la seguridad ya sabe.

Aunque lo cierto era que no tenia nada que ver con lo dicho, estaba muerto de miedo. Conocia las tecnicas del pelirrojo, y sabiendo el aprecio que le tenia, dudaba mucho que no las utilizara cuando le diera la noticia.

Tal y como Shikamaru le anunciara, Gaara y Temari no tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar. AL verlos el encargado acudio casi corriendo a atenderlos.

-Bienvenido Kazekage-sama, Temari-sama. Es un honor que esten en nuestro humilde restaurante- poco le falto al hombre para tirarsele a los pies y besarselos- le hemos preparado un lugar mas privadao, si gustan en seguirme por favor.

No queria salir, no queria ir a ningun restaurante, precisamente por que no soportaba el trato que recibia, demasiada formalidad repleta de falsedad. Pero sobre todo, lo que no queria era estar cerca de Shikamaru.

Cuando llegaron hasta la habitacion, a Gaara se le torcio la cara, justo a la ultima persona que queria ver la tenia enfrente, y para colmo parecia saludarlo con una cara de idiota que no podia soportar.

-Kazekage-sama- saludo inclinado un poco la cabeza- Temari- dijo para saludarla de manera algo menos formal- veo que acepto la invitacion.

-Yo no he aceptado nada- respondio tajante para darse media vuelta e intentar salir de ahi.

-Gaara, por favor- imploro su hermana- es importante.

-Tienes cinco mintuos- y los tendria por que su hermana se lo habia rogado.

-Creo que me lo mejor sería sentarse-estaba nervioso, por primera vez en su vida su estrategia estaba fallando y no tenia ninguna otra. Se aclaro la garganta y fue directo a su perdicion- Gaara-sama, le dije a Temari para que lo invitara por que hay algo que me gustaria pedirle.

-Y quien te a dado derecho a creer que puedes pedirme nada?

-Nadie, pero me gustaria tener su consentimiento

-Para que?- eso no pintaba bien y se empezaba a enfadar

-Quiero pedirle permiso para... ca..ca...

-Ca que?- pregunto astiado

-Casarme con Temari- dijo lo mas rapido que pudo

El silencio que reinaba en la sala era sepulcral, los de la arena no supieron reaccionar. Gaara se quedo mas blanco de lo que ya de por si era. La unica que parecio reaccionar algo fue Temari que esbozo una ligera sonrrisa.

-Shikamaru...- no hablo mas, estaba emocionada.

-Que me dice?- pregunto al pelirrojo, que parecia ignorarlo.

-Creo que necesito una copa- esa era la unica solucion que encontraba por el momento, por que la de matar a Shikamaru no la veia muy biable, a menos que quisiese que su hermana lo destrozara.

El camarero del local apenas tardo en traerles una cuantas botellas de sake, pero duraron menos aun cuando Gaara les puso la mano encima. De un solo trago bebio la primera, y sin esperar le siguieron otras dos, necesitaba emborracharse, necesitaba olvidar que su hermana se casaria con ese bago, que el odia.

-No deberias beber mas- le dijo una preocupada Temari.

-No etoy bebendo- resultaba dificil enterderle, entre que estaba muy bebido y que no vocalizaba, era casi un milagro saber que decia.

-Es suficiente- intento arrebatarle la botella, pero una mano de arena se lo impidio. Apesar de su emgriaguez su arena se movia igual de rapido que siempre- muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres tu mismo.

Pasada la media noche y mas de una docena de botellas de sake, el pelirrojo no distinguia nada de lo que lo rodeaba. En ese momento incluso tenia agarrado por el cuello a su cuñado, e intentaba entonar una cancion. Para el moreno esa era la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo su mision, pero por si acaso le brindo otra botella mas.

-Gaara-sama, podria pedirle un favor?- pregunto con cautela.

-Clao, omos amilia(claro, somos familia)- contestaba muy alegre, clara consecuencia de su nivel de alcohol- a e o quedes( para que lo quieres).

-Sería para ayudar a Naruto- sabia que si nombraba al rubio, le seria todabia mas facil lograr su ayuda.

-Si- contesto encuanto oyo ese nombre.

-No es que no le crea, pero podria darme su palabra por escrito- le mostro un pergamino con el sello de la hokage. El Kazekage uso su mano de arena para firmar, seria la unica manera de poder saber que escribia, y como lo escribia.

Cuando tuvo su plan bien realizado respiro tranquilo. Le habia costado mas de lo que en un principio imagino, incluso propuso matrimonio a Temari delante de su hermano, pero todo valia con tal de ayudar asus amigos. Y una vez recapacitado, la idea de casarse con su novia tampoco le parecia mala idea, problemática si, pero no por ello mala.

Como pudieron entre Shikamaru y Temari sacaron a Gaara de ese local para llevarlo a su residencia y dejarlo dormir. No querian estar cerca, de por si el pelirrojo era muy peligroso, pero con la resaca que tendria cuando se levantase, seria un suicidio estar cerca.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Se lo llevo hasta una cabaña alejada de su zona de combate. Se pudo fijar que durante todo su viaje, el rubio no había parado de moverse en sueños, dejando claro que fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba en su mente, no era nada agradable.

Cuando lo dejo sobre una pequeña cama el niño empezo con pequeñas combulsiones, asustando un poco a la mujer. Fue entonces cuando decidio ver que era lo que tanto hacia sufrir a ese pequeño. Pengando las frentes, comenzo a ver imagenes sobre todo lo que estaba en la mente de su nuevo pupilo.

_Un moreno y un rubio se encontraban desayunando en un conocido restaurante de su villa._

_Giraron la cabeza en ambas direcciones, y fue entonces cuando pudieron ver una gran voluta de humo, causada seguramente por la explosión de hace unos momentos._

_Un serie de cunais salieron de esa nube de humo y se incrustaron en el pecho y abdomen del rubio, probocando que callera estrepitosamente hacia el __suelo_

_Mis... mis... niños...Sasuke... los mataron..._

_Me decepcionas Naruto- hablo muy abatido- tu no eres el pequeño niño que yo cuide y quise como un hijo. Aquel niño no podria hacer eso, Sabia perfectamente lo que era no tener pàdres y crecer solo..._

_-Naruto- le llamo su huesped.Se que esto te sonara duro pero... lo mejor sería que no nos acercaramos a esos niños- se le notaba triste, pero su vos en ningun mometo sono vacilante._

No aguanto mas, ese niño estaba sufriendo. Con esas pocas imagenes pudo descifrar por todo lo que paso. Se le encogia el corazon solo de recordarlo, y pensar que él, lo habia vivido... decidio darle un regalo, algo que le resultaria util para sus posteriores entrenamientos. Estaba claro que si por las noches no conseguia dormir, le resultaria imposible realizar los entrenamientos al dia siguiente.

Junto las manos y realizo una pequeña serie de sellos, para luego gritar _**Kagami no TamashÏ**__(espejo del alma)_. En ese momento Naruto dejo de moverse y una pequeña sonrrisa se dibujo en su cara, volvio a juntar sus frentes para ver si todo habia salido correctamente.

_Estaba en una sala, de colores calidos que daba ante todo, una sensacion de calma y seguridad. En una de las esquinas podia ver dos pequeñas cunas en las que un par de bebes dormian placidamente. En silencio se acerco a ellas y sonrrio al ver a sus dos pequeños, que encuanto notaron su presencia junto a ellos abrieron los ojos._

_Los cargo y se sento en la comoda que tenia al lado, con suabes movimientos disfrutaban unos de otros. La sonrrisa que tenia en la cara era un fiel reflejo de lo que en ese momento sentia. _

Se alejo de él, no necesitaba mas para ver que eso tendria un buen resultado. Esperaria un poco mas para despertarlo, por el momento le dejaria disfurtar un poco mas de su sueño.

Dos horas despues decidio que ya lo habia dejado descansar lo suficiente. Cogio el cubo con agua que tenia cerca y lo vacio sobre el rubio, que al sentir lo fria que estaba se levanto con un bote, que casi le hace agarrarse al techo.

-Estas loca!- grito molesto.

-Calla y preparate- le contesto, pasando totalmente de su reclamo- no se suponia que me buscabas para entrenar, o era para dormir?- pregunto con burla.

-Perdona, es solo que me sorprendi - se disculpo- por donde empezamos?- pregunto, ya mas interesado en su entrenamiento.

-Empezaremos por mejorar tu forma fisica y tu resistencia- le informo- por lo que pude ver antes, estas en muy mala forma.- ni siquiera se molesto en negarlo, estaba consciente que con todo lo que habia pasado, se habia dejado mucho.

Durante los primeros dias, se los paso corriendo y transportanto cosas de un lado para otro. Si que veia un poco inutil todo eso, pero ella era su sensei y no pensaba protestar. En aquel momento era la unica que podia ayudarlo, y no queria que se enfadara, ya tuvo la desgracia de comprobar como era enfadada, y no le gusto nada.

Para su suerte, al segundo mes de entrenamiento dejo las carreras y los trabajos de burro de carga. Comenzo con el control de chakra, que no era uno de sus fuertes, y lo necesitaria para el jutsu que tenia que aprender. Hizo las tipicas practicas de subir sobre los arboles, andar sobre agua, e incluso muy a su pesar, sobre un volcan que habia cerca de ahi.

Cuando pudo hacer perfectamente este ultimo ejercicio, su entremiento volvio a cambiar. Esta parte del entrenamiento fue el mas doloroso, las peleas de taijutsu con su sensei era verdaderamente muy duras y dolorosas. Aunque pareciera que ella no tenia fuerza, devido a su aspecto, que era mas bien el de una delicada señorita, en su interior escondia mas fuerza fisica que la mismisma Gondaime.

Por suerte, Tenshi, aparte de ser una gran especialista en jutsus de sueño, era tambien una gran medico, que en mas de una ocasión, lo salvaron de una muerte segura. Pero todo aquello valia la pena. Según pasaba el tiempo podia notar que su estado ya habia superado al que tenia antes del embarazo, cuando mas fuerte fue.

Durante los días los entrenamientos eran duros e intensivos, pero por las noches... sus noches eran agradables y tranquilos, podia dormir de un solo tiron y no por que estubiese muy cansado. Todas y cada una de las noches, soñaba con sus hijos, poco a poco los hiba viendo crecer y se alegraba de que sus hijos lo reconocieran. La lastima era que una vez que se despertaba olvidaba completamente lo que habia soñado la noche anterior.

El unico que sabia que sucedia esas noches con total claridad era Kyuubiyu, y eso se devia a que un día no aguanto mas y tomando el control sobre Naruto, Pregunto directamente sobre esos sueños. La respuesta fue algo que le agrado

-"Naruto, necesita tener el contacto con sus hijos, ya esta sufriendo suficiente como para que encima cargue el sufrimieto de haberlos abandonado, y perderse esos años del crecimiento de sus hijos". Solo deveria seguir guardando el secreto, para que Naruto pudiera seguir disfrutando de aquellas noches.

Para cuado quiso darse cuenta, llevaba ya un año bajo el entrenamiento de Tenshi, y sus abances eran increibles. Apesar de tener un chakra de viento podia controlar perfectamente tanto tecnicas de fuego como de agua. Como disfrutaria de restregarle a Sasuke que el tambien podia hacer ese tipo de tecnicas. Conseguiria su respeto, una vez mas.

Una mañana, despues de hacer sus clasicos ejercicios de calentamiento, la sensei lo llamo, pues por fin hiba a explicarle la tecnica que probablemente salvaria, tanto su vida como la de hijo.

-Bien Naruto, visto que ya tienes un control suficiente sobre las areas que necesitaras, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te enseñe la tecnica.- le contaba la mujer.

-SI!, por fin! Pense que nunca llegaria el día-por fin, todos sus entrenamientos tenian sentido.

-NARUTO- hablo enfadada.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba intentando no ser regañado esa vez.

-Por esta vez lo dejare pasar- dijo alivio del rubio.- ahora concentrate bien en esto- según termino de hablar sus manos empezaron un movimiento corto y veloz, que afortunadamente pudo ver claramente Naruto.- **IJÖ ACHI NO SEISHI( **mas alla de la vida y la muerte)- grito

El chakra de la mujer comenzo a concentrarse en sus ojos, los cuales empezaron a resplandecer con intensidad. Sus ojos se volvieron frios y cambio su dulce color ámbar al mas frio de los azules, que contrastaban mucho con los de su alumno.

Se le fue acercando lentamente, y su cara dibujo una sonrrisa arrogante, al ver la mueca desconcertada del chico.Lo cogio por los hombros y pego sus cabezas y cerro los ojos.

Cuando los volvio a abrir, se encontraba frente a la jaula del zorro. Este se encontraba pegado a la pared, acurrucado en una de las pocas zonas oscuras que habia en ese lugar, sin duda intentaba no ser visto por esa mujer.

-Es inutilque te escondas, demonio- una voz fria y fuerte hablo.

-**Que haces aquí**?- pregunto, intentando no hacer visible su miedo.- **como lo as hecho**?

-Esta es la tecnica que enseño a Naruto- dijo sin darle importancia- ya sabes que te ocurrira si pierdes el control y se usa verdad?- pregunto riendose.

-**S...si**- con eso logro que la mujer supiera de su miedo, y logro sacarle una sonrrisa aun mas grande.

-Entonces ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo desafiante.

**-En cuanto te vayas**- respondio. Lo que ahora mas queria, era tener a esa mujer lo mas lejos posible. Cosa que no tardo en hacer.

Cuando volvio a habrir los ojos, se encontraba nuevamente frente a Naruto, pero esta vez sin signos evidentes de que estuviera utilizando la tecnica. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, incluso su cara habia abandonado ese rictus tan serio que demostro hace apenas un segundo.

-Que... que hiciste?- pregunto asustado.

-La tecnica, que deberas dominar- contesto, mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Que le has hecho?- en su mente podia sentir el miedo que embargaba a Kyuubiyu.

-Eso, lo descubriras en el momento en que domines la tecnica.- Y ahora, comienza a practicar. Recuerda primero concentrar todo el chackra que Kyuubiyu te pueda facilitar.

Dando esas ultimas instrucciones, lo dejo solo en mitad del bosque. Y sin pensarselo un instante se dispuso a aclarar todo con el demonio.

-Que es lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto, preocupado

-**Nada**- no le contestaria, aun no habia llegado el momento.

-Entonces, me puedes explicar por que estas asi?-intento con otra pregunta.

-**Por que me da la gana**- contesto muy borde- **si no te importa, LARGATE**!!- termino gritando, sabia que el no tenia la culpa, pero aun no llegaba el momento de contarle nada.

-Esta bien, zorro estupido. Pero luego no me digas que no me preocupo por ti- contesto muy molesto. Despues de que se molestaba, encima le gritaban.

Salio de su mente y se concentro en hacer lo que su sensei le habia indicadol. La lista de sellos, apesar de ser corta era muy compleja, y la cantidad de chakra que tenia que concentrar era enorme, y bastante inestable, pues dependia del estado en el que se encontraba el biuju.

Pasaron muchos meses para que pudiera controlar perfectamente la cantidad de chakra que necesitaba optener del Kyubiyu, y poder mantenerla estable, asi como realizar correctamente los sellos. Pero cuando por fin lo tuvo todo controlado se lo demostro su sensei.

-Bien, parece que por fin la dominas- le felicito- eso significa que a llegado el momento.

-Momento para que?- pregunto.

-Para que regreses- eso asusto a Naruto, habia llegado el momento de dar la cara y alguna que otra explicacion. Como reaccionaria Sasuke cuando lo viera? Como reaccionarian los demas? Y sus hijos, sabrian quien era él. Esa era sin ninguna duda la pregunta que lo tenia mas preocupado.- No te preocupes por eso- le dijo como si pudiera leer su mente- ahora vete a descansar.

En medio de todas esas dudas y los sentimientos que estas le producian logro conciliar el sueño. Como todas las noches sus hijos ocuparon sus pensamientos.

_-Yuki- llamo el rubio a un pequeño pelirrojo que estaba cerca suyo._

_-Papa- el niño lo reconocio, y con sus diminutos pasos se le fue acercando- Mia- le decia, para que lo viese andar._

_-Muy bien, cariño. Lo haces muy bien- cogio en brazos al pequeño que ante las felicitaciones de su padre reia divertido- donde esta Aine?- pregunto._

_El niño le señalo un pequeño rincon lleno de juguetes, donde una niña se entretenia ajena a los otros dos. Se limito a verla, le recordaba tanto a Sasuke, era tan parecida a él, tenian el mismo carácter, eso podia ser peligroso, pero asi era como le gustaba su hija._

_-Aine, quieres jugar con nosotros- la niña se le echo encima sin contestarle, era de pocas palabras, pero al igual que su padre, siempre le demostraba las cosas importantes con sus gestos._

_Pasaron el tiempo jugando, mientras que Naruto les intentaba enseñas a decir mas palabras y mejor las que ya sabian._

Como todo, esa noche y ese sueño llego a su fin cuando su amadisima sensei lo baño con un cubo de agua fria. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que no despertaba con un brinco ni con un salto. Simplemente desperto, vistio y recogio todas las cosas que habia utilizado durante todo ese tiempo.

Al ir a despedirse de la mujer, se sorprendio cuando vio que ella tambien habia recogido sus cosas, y lo esperaba en la puerta con una pequeña mochila al hombro.

-A donde va?- pregunto interesado

-Contigo, donde sino? - le contesto- si te decides a salir algun día.

Asi, despues de dos años de duro entrenamiento, maestra y alumno abandonaron su lugar de entrenamiento para viajar hasta Konoha, y superar la que sin duda seria la mas dura batalla, que librarian a lo largo de su vida. Era un viaje largo, en el que tenian puestas muchas ilusiones.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Dos años, dos años había pasado en aquella cabaña estudiando y perfeccionando la técnica de aquellos pergaminos. Largo le había parecido el tiempo empleado, pero sin duda alguna sería tiempo bien empleado si lograba dominar completamente al Byju.

Ahora el problema que se le presentaba era el de como entrar a Konoha y llevarse a aquellos niños, pues no sabía cuál era el descendiente de ese zorro. Esta vez no les resultaría tan fácil lograrlo, después del ultimo ataque, esa aldea reforzó sus medidas de seguridad, además de que esta vez contaban también con la ayuda de la aldea de la arena. Pero ya le podían poner todas las dificultades que quisieran que el no se daría por vencido, él siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

Debía prepara un buen plan de ataque, pues tenía muy claro que no podría contar con la mayoría de su equipo pues les consideraba poco menos que inútiles, no servían para gran cosa, pero como cortina de humo si que le serían muy útiles. No le importaba sacrificarlos, en todas las batallas había bajas y ellos eran unas bajas aceptables.

En medio de sus pensamientos noto la presencia de Kisame, que como era su costumbre se le acercaba siempre sobre esa hora. El momento en el que solía bajar un poco su guardia y se podía hablar un poco con él.

-Ya pensaste en como entrar- pregunto mientras se sentaba cerca de él.

-No -le molestaba que todos los días le hiciera la misma pegunta. Si supiera como entrar no estarían ya esperando como los dos últimos años.

-Sabes que esta vez no nos será tan fácil, verdad? - mas que una pregunta aquello era una afirmación.

-Sí - no le hacía falta que se lo dijeran, eso ya lo sabia el solo.

-Según pude averiguar, el contenedor del Kyubiyu todavía no regresa a la aldea.

-Bien- esa si que era una novedad. De ese modo les resultaría algo más sencillo- prepáralo todo para salir mañana.

-No habías dicho que no sabias...

-No me contradigas- le corto antes de terminar, no había cosa que le molestara mas, que el hecho de que le llevaran la contraría.

-Esta bien- rectifico-para el amanecer estaremos todos preparados- termino de hablar y se fue. Ya había enfado suficiente a Itachi como para tentar mas su suerte.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Como se ordeno el día anterior, al amanecer todos los Akatsui presentes en esa casa partieron rumbo a Konoha. Esta vez se tomaron el viaje con más calma, debían llegar descansados y el líder tenía que pensar bien la estrategia que emplearían una vez llegaran.

Poco antes de llegar a las puertas Tobi mando un ave a reconocer el terreno y a los posibles enemigos que se podrían encontrar, no debían llamar la atención de manera estúpida. Cuando volvió el animal les informo de todo lo que se encontrarían en esos pocos kilómetros que los separaban de su objetivo.

-Parece ser que el jinkiritsu ya regreso- dijo con fastidio- los vigilantes son dos miembros del clan Hyuuga, tendremos que buscar otra puerta o alguna debilidad entre dos de ellas- termino de dar el parte.

-A si que ese crió por fin volvió- dijo Itachi- nos dividiremos en dos grupos- les aviso- Kisame y tobi vendrán conmigo, el resto os dirigiréis a la puerta este y comenzareis con la distracción. No-os dejéis ver- les advirtió.

Una vez los equipos decididos, cada uno se encaminó a su destino. Itachi y su grupo dieron un pequeño rodeo buscando una zona algo más vulnerable para una invasión. Guiados por el ave de Tobi no tardaron en encontrar el lugar perfecto. Disfrazando su chakra se introdujeron sin problema alguno en la villa, y se escabulleron a una casa para poder coger alguna prenda que los hiciera pasar desapercibidos.

Una vez que estaban camuflados se perdieron entre los habitantes de la villa. Paseaban de arriba abajo de la aldea reconociendo el terreno y las medidas de seguridad, las cuales les sorprendieron al llegar al barrio Uchiha. Tal y como tenían puesto la guardia, les resultaría imposible entrar en ese barrio sin llamar la atención y ser descubiertos.

Esperaron en un bar cercano a ese barrio, hasta que vieron salir a Kakashi acompañado de un Hombre moreno, ambos iban empujando un carrito de bebes.

-Parece que la suerte esta de nuestra parte- se mofo el Uchiha.

Se levantaron disimuladamente y después de pagar sus consumiciones salieron del local. Desde una distancia prudencial seguían a la pareja, que inocente ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que eran espiados. Tras girar en una esquina, la pareja se metió en una casa, mientras que los tres ninjas se posicionaban en el tejado que quedaba enfrente.

Dentro de la casa la ingenua pareja acomodó a ambos niños en una habitación mientras ellos se sentaban en el salón a tomar un té. Fue entonces cuando Itachi aprovechó y con el mayor de los sigilos se introdujo en la habitación. Pero lo que no esperaba era que aquella inocente pareja hubiera colocado censores, que con solo haberse acercado a la ventana saltaron, dando paso a Kakashi a la estancia.

-Itachi!- exclamo sorprendido el mayor.

-Kakashi, cuanto tiempo- contesto sin dar importancia al hecho de que lo hubieran descubierto.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto, pero no le hizo falta respuesta al recordar que ambos niños se encontraban en aquella sala- no te les acerques, no te permitiré que le hagas el mínimo daño- le advirtió muy serio.

-Que harás que?- se burlo el menor- no serás capaz de detenerme. Y en aquel preciso instante el sonido de numerosas explosiones lleno el ambiente del lugar, distrayendo un poco a Kakashi y ofreciéndole a Itachi el momento justo para tomar a uno de los bebes en los brazos- Parece que la fiesta empezó. Una lastima que no me quede para el ultimo baile- se burlo y salió de la habitación por donde había entrado.

Kakashi no tardo en seguirlo, pero no podía atacar al moreno, al menos mientras tuviera a yuki en sus brazos. El terror se dibujo en su cara al ser interceptado por otros dos compañeros de Itachi. Como haría ahora para alcanzar al Uchiha y salvar a Yuki, un poco de esperanza le vino encima cuando Iruka se posiciono a su lado, pero sería mejor mandarlo a él a por Itachi, era arriesgado para el moreno, pero no quedaba de otra.

-Tu ve a por Itachi- dijo mirando a su pareja- ten cuidado- le susurro antes de perderlo de vista. Una vez que Iruka ya estaba tras los pasos de Itachi el comenzó con su batalla.

Había tenido suerte, solo dispuso de un segundo para coger a uno de los bebes, y había acertado a la primera. Aquel pelirrojo que llevaba en brazos era su salvoconducto a la venganza y el poder absoluto.

Iruka corría como alma que lleva el diablo, no encontraba al niño ni a su captor, y el tiempo se le echaba encima, no quería pensar lo que sucedería si aquel traidor conseguía salir de la aldea. Pero el también tuvo suerte cuidando al doblar una esquina se choco literalmente con Itachi. Se puso en guardia y realizo algunos sellos para que aparecieran algunos clones suyos y tener alguna posibilidad en aquella pelea, sabía que era casi un suicidio enfrentársele, pero prefería ceder su vida con tal de salvar a ese niño.

Itachi era consciente de que esa pelea la tenía ganada antes de empezar, no-se atrevería a lanzarle ningún ataque mientras tuviera a ese niño con él y eso era un alivio pues de esa manera podía atender sin preocupaciones a la pelea. Al mirar a los ojos a Iruka realizo una vez mas su genjutsu favorito, lo introdujo en su mudo de tortura, en el que a pesar de tener únicamente unos segundos el pobre moreno apenas si salió vivo de ahí.

Y ahora sí, sin ningún contratiempo mas llegar al punto de reunión solo se pudo encontrar con Kisame y tobi.

-Estúpidos, al final no sirvieron de mucho- dijo molesto- por lo menos ya murieron, y nos quitaron de su pesada carga.

-A donde iremos ahora?- pregunto Kisame, ignorando los comentarios de su compañero.

-De momento nos vamos al país del viento- informo- será un buen lugar para preparar al descendiente.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Era tanto el tiempo que llevaba esperando que a veces se le hacía increíble pensar que todo fuera real. En apenas unos días gano dos hijos, perdió otro y lo que más le dolía _su Kitsune_...

Naruto se fue sin siquiera darle una explicación. Los primeros meses fueron una agonía constante, pero gracias a sus amigos y el deber que tenia para con sus hijos, le hicieron seguir adelante.

Fue difícil ver a sus hijos crecer y hacer todas esas primeras cosas que todo bebe hacia sin poder compartirlas con su pareja. Sobre todo un día en especial en el que Yuki cogiendo una foto de Naruto lo llamo papá, esa noche lloro, y lloro como cuando de niño contemplo la matanza de su clan.

A pesar de todo le extrañaba lo familiarizados que estaban los niños con su otro padre, era cierto que les hablaba de él, pero nunca les mostró ninguna foto para que lo pudieran identificar con sus relatos.

Las mañanas eran difíciles, tenía que compaginar sus entrenamientos con los niños, muchas veces agradeció la ayuda que le prestaban tanto Iruka como Hinata a la hora de hacerse cargo de ellos mientras entrenaba.

Pero las noches... ese era otro tema, ahí era cuando realmente se veía solo, los bebes dormían de tirón toda la noche y la casa estaba en completo silencio, mas de una noche no pudo dormir por que la casa se le venia encima. Sin su rubio aquello no era un hogar, era un lugar extraño donde vivía.

Una de aquellas noches, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, fue a la habitación de los pequeños para verlos dormir, tal vez así se calmaría y podría al menos descansar algo.

Pero aquello no pudo ser, la sorpresa que se llevo aquella vez fue enorme; Sus dos hijos dormían con sendas sonrisas en sus caras, incluso en aquel momento les tuvo envidia, cuanto daría él por poder siquiera sonreír un poco.

Ambos niños dormían placidamente a pesar de sus fuertes movimientos dentro de las cunas, parecía que estuvieran jugando. Pero de pronto los oyó hablar, la primera vez que los oía y nombraban a Naruto. Cayo de rodillas al suelo incapaz de detener las lagrimas que afloraban de sus ojos. Aine incluso alargaba sus manos mientras lo llamaba.

Esa fue su rutina durante los siguientes dos años, los últimos días incluso parecía que estuvieran conversando en sus sueños. Muchas veces sé lamento por no poder hacerlos la mitad de felices de lo que parecían mientras dormían.

Pero los últimos días estaban raros, las mañanas las pasaban frente a la puerta sentados, como si estuvieran esperando algo o a alguien, mientras que por las noches terminaban despertando llorando a lagrima viva, y se le hacia imposible calmarlos, mucho menos hacerlos dormir nuevamente.

Aquella mañana el día estaba realmente espectacular, para estar en mayo hacia una agradable brisa que impedía al calor resultar molesto. Para variar aquel día no tendría entrenamiento, pues Shikamaru termino la noche anterior en el hospital por un ataque de pánico, al enterarse de que sería padre. Sé permitió estar un rato mas en la cama, holgazanear un poco tampoco hacía daño.

Cuando termino de preparar a los niños estos volvieron a colocarse frente a la puerta, ya no le daba tanta importancia, los dejaba estar ahí el tiempo que ellos quisieran mientras él hacía las tareas del hogar.

En eso estaba cuando los gritos de los pequeños le asustaron y fue a ver que ocurría. Al llegar a la puerta, estos estaban de pie golpeándola y chillando de una manera un tanto rara, ya que no eran gritos de enfado o miedo, no supo catalogarlos bien, por lo que para tranquilizarse él mismo cogió a sus retoños y tras depositarlos en el sofá abrió la puerta.

Lo que sé encontró frente a él lo dejo sin palabras,_ y lleno de sensaciones abrumadoras que inundaron todo su cuerpo. _

Dos años, dos años esperando tan siquiera una noticia en la que le hiciera saber si estaba vivió, si estaba bien o donde estaba, pero no recibió nada.

Y ahora después de tanto tiempo lo tenia delante. No sabia si pegarlo, abrazarlo, llorar, reír... ahora que estaban frente a frente se quedaba en blanco y bastante sorprendido, pero _no_ era para menos aquella visión era mas de lo que en sus sueños húmedos podía crear, a veces al realidad supera la ficción y este era el caso.

Naruto tenía el pelo _considerablemente_ más largo, le llegaba a mitad de espalda, su musculatura la tenía mucho mas desarrollados. Cosa que pudo apreciar gratamente al fijarse en sus abdominales y es sus brazos.

Aquellos brazos que tiempo atrás eran delgados, pero musculosos habían dado paso, a los que ahora poseía y que brazos tenía ahora; _si hasta daban deseos de ser atrapados en uno de esos cálidos y largos abrazos que solo el podía dar._

Llevaba una camiseta negra de rejilla que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y unos pantalones naranjas que se ceñían allí donde mejor vista daban, _ósea marcaba cada curva de ese añorado trasero. _

Y todo aquello acompañado con la Katana que llevaba a la espalda, le daban una imagen muy deseable _y seductora_.

Lo único que no habían cambiado eran sus ojos,_ aquellos_ dos pequeños estanques que tenía en la cara, seguían siendo igual de atrayentes y profundos; Sasuke pensaba que si antes no podía resistirse a él ahora le resultaría realmente imposible hacerlo.

Al otro lado de la puerta Naruto _tampoco perdió detalle del_ moreno, estaba igual de sexy y seductor de como lo recordaba, quizás la única diferencia que notó fue la extrema palidez que reflejo su cara en cuanto lo vio.

En un principio pensó que lo echaría de ahí, o incluso que le pegaría una paliza, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había ningún tipo de reacción por parte de su pareja, por lo que decidió romper el mismo el silencio.

-Sasuke

Hacia tanto tiempo que no oía esa voz, que no oía su nombre pronunciado de esa manera, que tuvo que agarrase mas fuerte aun a la puerta para no caer al suelo.

-Naruto - el rubio paso por lo mismo, seguía siendo igual de sugestivo escuchar a esos labios nombrarlo - pa.. Pasa - le costo hacerle la invitación, pero tenían mucho de lo que hablar y mucho tiempo que recuperar, por lo que no podía seguir esperando a que se decidiera a pasar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta no les dio tiempo ni a pasar de la entrada. Naruto se abalanzo sobre Sasuke a devorarle esos labios con los que habia soñado los ultimos dos años, comenzo con unas suaves lamidas y ligeros mordiscos con la clara intención de que se habriesen para él. No tardo en ver su esfuerzo recompensado cuando Sasuke dejo escapar un pequeño gemido,introdujo su lengua para saborearle la boca. Fue un beso exigente y demandante, estaba claro que dos años no pasan sin ningun coste.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesarió ambis se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva entre ambos. Sasuke estaba un poco aturdido, no era que no le hubiera gustado, lo habia disfrutado mucho, pero no se esperaba esta reacción de parte de su Kitsune, y mucho menos esa fogosidad. Naruto por su parteestaba mas entretenido arrancando la ropa que cubria el cuerpo de su pareja, ya tendrian tiempo para hablar, ahora mismo tenia muchas mas ganas de sentir a su moreno.

Para cuando Sasuke volvio en sí ya estaba desnudo y tenia tres dedos metidos en la boca, ientras que su rubio se esmeraba en dar atenciones a cierta zona que las necesitaba urgentemente. Estaba en la gloría, podía sentir como la lengua de Naruto subia y bajaba lentamente por toda la extension de su miembro, los gemidos escapaban de su boca sin que el pudiera evitarlo. En un momento perdio todo su norte, en el momento en el que su rubio se engullo todo su miembro a la par que dos dedos profanaron su virginal entrada, no sintió ningun tipo de dolor, al contrarió, el placer que reciviio en ese instante fúe monumental. Apartir de entonces no era totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría.

Los dedos se movian de manera estepcional ensu interior, dilatando su entrada, mientras que su miembro era habilmente tratado. Laboca de NAruto subia y bajaba cada vez mas deprisa mientras que cada vez que llegaba a la punta del miembro daba subciones mas profundas y placenteras. Creía que no podría soportar más placer, pero nuevamente se equivoco. En el momento en el que el tercer dedo fúe incrustado Naruto sugeto las pelotas del moreno dandoles un mansaje sin dejar de aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos sobre el pene.

Los gemidos eran cada vez más audibles, haciendo las delicias de su pareja que parecía excitarse mas a medida que esos sonidos eran más continuos y profundos. Su entrepierna empezaba a doler, pero deseaba darle aun mas placer, era una especie de disculpa, por el tiempo perdido, por los momentos especiales que se perdieron, por tantas cosas... que el dolor que ahora mismo estaba sufrinedo era un minimo precio a pagar.

En un movimiento capaz incluso de se ser evitado por el Sharingan, Naruto dejo de dar atenciones a Sasuke para sentarlo en su regazo y penetrarlo en una unica estocada. No espero a que Sasuke se acostumbrara, las estocadas eran profundas y rapidas, asta puede que algo dolorosas pero eso no parecía importarles a ninguno de los dos. Solo se dejaban llevar, disfrutando lo mas que podian de ese momento. En el momento en el que Naruto alcanzo ese magico punto dentro del moreno fúe incapaz de reprimir un sonoro gemido, que les hizo aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de sus movimientos.

-Sa...Sasuke... no aguanto maaaas- gemia NAruto ya casi fuera de control.

-YOoohhh... yo tampoco Naruto aaahhh.

Lo que paso en aquel momento dejo descolocados a los dos. Fueron apenas un par de segundos, pero para ellos pareció como si aquel momento tardara toda una vida en pasar.

En el momento en el que Naruto se vino en el interior de Sasuke, paro en seco todo movimiento, ganandose un gran enojo del moreno, el cual no se percato de lo que su pareja vió, pero no duro mucho al fijarse en la cara de horror que este mostraba. Con un mal presentimiento y una mala ostia impresionante, cosa logica si tenemos en cuenta que se quedo a un movimiento de llegar,se giro a donde Naruto tenía fijada la vista

Quiso morirse en ese preciso instante, en su vida había pasado tanta verguenza, estaba en la entrada de su casa desnudo, y siendo cogido por Naruto ante la atenta mirada de dos niños que se les acerban lo más rapido que sus pequeñas piernas les permitian. Lo siguiente que vio fue a un rubio aplastado por dos personitas, mientras él estaba estampado contra el suelo, como pudo se vistió e intento salvar Naruto.

-Papa!!- gritaban ambos niños.

-YUki? Aine?- no esperaba eso, no sabía como despues de dos años sus hijos era capaces de reconocerlo y llamarlo papa, sus ojos se inundaron dejando escapar algunas por su cara. Sasuke por su parte se quedo paralizado ante eso, una mezcla de sentimientos se desataron en su interior.

-Naruto vistete- dijo secamente- niños vengan con migo- los niños le obedecieron, con el tono que empleo no era bueno llevarle la contraría. Los llevo al salón dejandolos sentados en el sofa mientras esperaban a que apareciera un ya vestido Naruto, que no tardo mucho en hacerlo.

-Tenemos que hablar- sentencio el moreno.

-Si...- estaba en fadado, y era lo que esperaba. Le hubiera resultado muy raro que tras abandonarlo dos años atras le acogiera como si nada hubiera pasado, pero le resultaba dificil hablar de lo que le llevfo a tomar esa decision.

Desde que digeran aquello ambos guardaron silencio por mucho tiempo, apesar de abrir la boca para hablar ninguno lo hacía, ambos callaban en el ultimo momento y era comprensible, como abordar un tema que les resultaba tan doloroso. Asi fue como el tiempo paso, asta que el sonido de la puerta los distrajo y vieron aparecer a sus antiguos senseis.

-Naruto...- exclamo un impresionado Iruka.

-Nosotros veniamos a por los peques- se apresuro a decir Kakashi, era ovbio que necesitaban hablar y el que ellos estubieran ahi para poder llevarse a los niños les vendria que ni pintado- hola Naruto.

-Hola- no levanto la vista del suelo, era incapaz de mirarlos a la cara, no despues de lo que les hizo la ultima vez.

-Estan preparados- dijo muy serió Sasuke.

Apenas los maestros salieron por la puerta el silencio y la tensión se volvio a apoderar de la habitación. Daba la impresion que aquella esperada charla demoraría mucho en empezar.

-Lo siento- dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo siento?- repitio Sasuke- eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir?- pregunto, el cabreo que llevaba guardando durante estos dos años poco a poco hib a saliendo a flote- Te largas sin despedirte, sin darme una explicación. Nos abandonaste!! Me abandonaste!! y eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme- termino de perder los papeles cuando pego a Naruto, sabía que esa no era la solución, pero es lo que en ese momento necesitaba.

-Se que no es suficiente, pero lo digo de verdad- se disculpo .

-Maldita sea, no es suficiente!!- volvio a gritarle- todo este tiempo te e necesitado, tus hijos te an necesitado. Donde estabas mientras ellos crecian, donde cuando ellos enfermaban, donde cuando creia que no podria ser capaz de seguir un día más, cuando pasaba las noches envela llorando sin saber si estabas vivo o muerto-a cada palabra que decía suvoz sonaba entrecotada y cada vez menos audible- DONDE!!

-YO...- que le podía contestar a eso, en aquel momento penso que era lo mejor, pero viendo ahora la cara y el sufrimiento de su moreno se lo estaba replanteando- yo...

Su voz se corto al oir el sonido de una explosión, y un mal presentimiento se apodero de él.

-Akatsui- susurro Naruto- Yuki...

Continuara...

Esto a sido todo. Gracias a aquellas personas que se molestan en leerlo y dejarme un comentario.


	9. El secuestro de Yuki

Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: las parten en negritas son en las que habla Kyubiyu

Tras aquellas explosiones salieron corriendo de la casa. El panorama era desalentador, miraran por donde miraran solo veían destrucción, y personas heridas por todas las esquinas

Siguieron corriendo intentando no desmoronarse por el camino, tenían que llegar a casa de sus sen-seis lo antes posible, tenían que ver que sus hijos estaban bien.

A unas calles de su destino lograron ver a Kakashi, este estaba arrodillado en el suelo sujetando a una persona. No podían distinguir de quien se trataba, pero tampoco hacía falta imaginarse mucho al ver la cara de este, sin ninguna duda la persona que estaba en el suelo era Iruka.

En el momento en el que llegaron asta ellos parecieron quedar en una especie de shock, ante ellos en el suelo se encontraba un Iruka muy herido y cubierto de sangre. Kakashi intentaba darle ánimos y no desmoronarse él en el proceso.

-No te preocupes Iruka... todo saldrá bien- pero por el tono que estaba empleando, se podía saber que ni él mismo estaba convencido de lo que decía.

-No... pude...- le estaba costando mucho hablar, sentía unos dolores muy fuertes solo por el simple hecho de respirar.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso- intentaba calmarlo- te llevare al hospital- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a la pareja que tenía enfrente, dándoles a entender que les acompañaran para una vez tener a su moreno a salvo, contarles lo sucedido.

Sin esperan siquiera una contestación ni un signo de aprobación, Kakashi cogió a Iruka como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase y emprendió rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegaron el panorama no era mucho más alentador, los pasillos estaban atestados de heridos y personas que los acompañaban. Sin hacer caso de las instrucciones de la enfermera de recepción, se adentraron en busca de Tsunade o Sakura, pues a nadie mas le confiaría la vida de Iruka.

No tardaron en ver a Tsunade por los pasillos, la interceptaron, y esta al ver el estado del ninja se lo arrebato de los brazos a Kakashi y se metió en un quirofano, dejando a tres preocupados amigos esperando fuera.

La espera se les estaba haciendo larga, pero todos sabían que el silencio que reinaba se tendría que cortar, pues unos preocupados padres querrían saber la suerte que sus hijos habían corrido, mas pareciese que ninguno se atrevía a hablar en esos angustiosos momentos.

-Lo siento- Kakashi rompió el silencio, con eso no sería suficiente y lo sabía, pero por algún lado tendría que empezar.

-Que ocurrió?- pregunto Naruto, que estaba con la cabeza gacha. La respuesta la sabía de antemano, pero necesitaba tener la pequeña esperanza de creer que sus hijos estaban sanos y salvos.

-No se, todo fue muy rápido- contesto el mayor totalmente derrotado.

-Kakshi, como que...- empezó a decir Sasuke, el cual había perdido la paciencia ante la actitud de su antiguo sensei.

-Kakashi- le llamo la atención Naruto- sabes que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, que incluso hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, sino Iruka no estaría así- la voz de Naruto era calmada y llena de ternura, no quería hundir mas aun al hombre que tenía enfrente- pero necesitamos saber si ellos están bien.

-estábamos en casa... sentí a alguien la habitación... cuando entramos Itachi se estaba llevando a Yuki- su voz se quebró, mientras que a los dos jóvenes se les reflejaba perfectamente en la cara lo que aquellas palabras significaban- salimos tras él... aparecieron varios Akatsuis mas... mande a Iruka tras Itachi mientras yo me enfrentaba los otros... dios mio, mande a Iruka a una muerte segura- con aquellas palabras el pobre ninja termino de romperse. En aquel momento le pareció la mejor opción, pero visto ahora desde un punto mas calmado, eso había sido una temeridad por su parte. Si tan solo hubiera sido él el que fuera tras Itachi las cosas podrían ser bien distintas.

-Yuki...- susurro Sasuke. Parecía mentira como hace apenas una hora estaba feliz por el regreso de Naruto y ahora, la noticia del secuestro de Yuki...Aine le vino a la mente, les había dicho que Itachi se llevo solo a Yuki, pero como estaría Aine- Aine, donde esta? como esta?- le preguntaba congiendolo por la ropa.

-La dejamos en casa- contesto de manera ausente.

-Voy por ella- dijo Naruto sin pensárselo dos veces, ni dar opciones a rebatirle.

Desapareció de la sala de espera envuelto en una nube de polvo, para aparecer en la casa de sus senseis. La casa no estaba en buenas condiciones, y eso asusto más aún al rubio.

Comenzó a buscarla por todas las habitaciones, pero no era capaz de encontrarla y empezaba a desesperarse. No podría soportar que a ella también le hubiera pasado algo Por suerte cuando lo daba todo por perdido, escucho un débil llanto que procedía de debajo de algunos escombros. Retiro dichos escombros con impaciencia, para por fortuna ver bajo ellos a su pequeña hija, sin tan siquiera un rasguño. La cagarlo para tranquilizarla, cosa que logro enseguida, y volvió al hospital.

En el hospital Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse, hacía ya casi una hora que Naruto había ido a buscar a su hija y todavía no había rastro de su regreso. Daba vueltas de un lado al otro, él estaba mal, pero también era cierto que Kakashi estaba mucho peor que él. Kakashi tenía sobre él la culpa de que se llevaran a Yuki, y la culpa por el estado de su pareja, pero no tenía fuerzas para consolar a nadie, al menos no asta que supiera algo de su hija.

Por el pasillo se les acercaba una mujer con aspecto cansado y cara de pocos amigos. pero cambio su semblante por uno de ligera indiferencia en cuanto llego asta ellos.

-Dónde esta Naruto?- pregunto la mujer.

-Aquí no- contesto muy borde el moreno.

-Mas respeto mocoso- le exigió la mujer

-Por que no nos deja en paz y se pierde por donde quiera vieja!- grito fuera de si.

-Tu debes de ser el Uchiha- afirmo con un tono despreciativo.

-Eso a usted no le importa- contesto- a demás, quien se creé usted para estar diciendo esas cosas.

-Para tu interés, yo soy...- no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpida.

-Tenshi sensei !- grito algo mas animado Naruto. Tener a su sensei junto a él le producia una sensación de calma, muy necesaria para esos momentos.

-Que tal estas?-pregunto muy interesada la mujer- me entere de todo, no sabes como lo siento.

-Si bueno- se rascaba la nuca nervioso- llego la hora de demostrar lo aprendido- dijo con la determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Papa- el bulto que traía Naruto se hizo notar.

-Esa es tu hija?- pregunto la mujer mientras veía al Uchiha cogerla en brazos.

-No- se apresuro Sasuke a contestar- es Mi hija.

-Sasuke...- susurro Naruto.

-Tu nos abandonaste, los abandonaste. Dejaste de ser parte de su vida cuando te fuiste- le reprocho.

-Estúpido crió- bufo molesta- ni en todas tus vidas juntas seras capaz de hacer la mitad de lo que Naruto esta haciendo por sus hijos!!

-Por favor- Naruto intentaba calmar los ánimos- Sasuke por favor espera- dijo al ver como el moreno daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar.

- Ni por favor ni ostias. Estoy harto de ver algunas caras- contesto muy serio mientras miraba acusatoriamente al rubio.

-Sasuke...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salio del hospital muy enfadado, pero más que enfadado con Naruto o con los demás estaba enfadado con sigo mismo. Lo cabreo mucho que al haber visto a Naruto se le hubiese tirado encima como lo hizo, apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras y terminaron follando en el salón delante de sus hijos.

Cierto era que durante esos dos años lo extraño a cada segundo, anhelando que en cada esquina, en cada giro suyo apareciese con esa sonrisa suya diciéndole que todo era un mal sueño, pero hacer lo que hizo... para eso no existía justificación posible, si para colmo el no le puso ningún tipo de inconveniente.

A demás el secuestro de Yuki había sido un golpe aún mayor. Tras la marcha del rubio sus dos hijos habían sido el gran apoyo que necesito para no dejarse llevar y hacer una tontería. Con todo eso y algunas cosas más en la cabeza llego al que desde niño era su lugar de refugio. Un pequeño dojo casi a las afueras del barrio Uchiha. Ese era un antiguo lugar cargado de historia, pero sobre todo de dolor y de lagrimas que a lo largo de sus años de juventud había liberado ahí.

Aquel viejo lugar de entrenamiento fue el primero que lo vio llorar con el primer desaire de su padre, al que fue a llorar años después los desprecios de su hermano Itachi, así como la matanza a todo su clan que esa misma persona había provocado. Nadie sabía de ese lugar salvo Naruto, al que llevo en su regreso a la aldea, por lo que era el sitió ideal para calmarse y pensar en todo lo que hoy había sucedido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se quedo destrozado tras la forma en la que Sasuke abandono el hospital, sabía que aún tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero la ultima frase que dijo el Uchiha rondaba insistentemente en su cabeza. "Tu nos abandonaste, los abandonaste. Dejaste de ser parte de su vida cuando te fuiste" .

Había dolido, esa simple frase le causo más sufrimiento y agonía que si lo hubieran atravesado un millar de kunais, tan solo una vez se sintió un dolor semejante, y eso, no quería volver a recordarlo o a sentirlo. Como podía su pareja ser tan cruel con él sin siquiera darle oportunidad a explicarle los motivos que lo habían llevado a hacer eso.

Tanto Tenshi como Kakashi se dieron cuenta de la cara de Naruto, por lo que podían intuir como es que se sentía tras el desaire del moreno. Tenían que hacer o decir algo para que dejara de pensar en eso, y lo mejor sería proponer ir a visitar a la Hokage para explicarle la situación, y por que no, también saber algo más de la mujer que acompañaba Naruto.

-Creo que deberíamos ir con Hokage sama- sugirió el peliplateado- tenemos muchas cosas que preparar.

-Sí- no era eso lo que quería hacer en ese momento, pero sabía que ir ahora con el Uchiha no serviría de nada, salvo para empeorar las cosas. Debía dejarlo solo para que se tranquilizara y pensara sobre lo que sentía y tenía en la cabeza.

Para la sorpresa de todos no tuvieron que moverse de donde estaban, en cuanto Kakashi menciono la idea de ir a verla, esta apareció doblando la esquina.

La rubia no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el resto, llevaba rastros de sangre seca por toda su ropa y parte de su cara que tapaban las heridas que en ella tenían. Ni se fijo en que Naruto estaba sentado junto a Kakashi, simplemente se acerco asta el hombre que por su aspecto tan deplorable estado podría afirmar de que algo grave le había ocurrido.

-Kakashi! Que haces aquí? Que a pasado?- pregunto la preocupada mujer.

-Itachi- fue lo único que salieron de los labios del mencionado.

-Pero que es lo que a pasado?- volvió a preguntar.

-Entro en la aldea para llevarse a Yuki cuando aún estaba con los senseis-

explico Naruto

-Naruto!!-exclamo la rubia al darse cuenta que el rubio se encontraba con ellos- Cuando llegaste? Dónde estabas? Porqué te fuiste?- preguntaba con dificultad mientras apresaba a Naruto en un abrazo maternal.

-Tonterías como esas pueden esperar- se adelanto a contestar Tenshi para sorpresa de los ahí presentes- primero debemos averiguar donde esta Yuki y traerlo de vuelta.

-Si claro- acepto la mujer- pero primero necesitaremos saber quien eres- exigió.

-Me parece justo. Mi nombre es Tenshi, y soy la sensei que Naruto a tenido estos dos años- dijo como presentación.

-Ten... Tenshi- había oído hablar de ella, pero según las fechas de esas historias la daba ya por muerta hacía muchísimos años, por lo que tenerla en

frente le suponía una gran sorpresa.

-Bueno, creo que sera mejor que empecemos de una vez por todas- sugirió, pero más que una sugerencia esa frase sonó más a orden que a cualquier otra cosa.- Lo primero sería hablar con... como as dicho que se llamaba tu sensei Naruto?- los allí presentes no cayeron al suelo por que estaban sentados es las incomodas sillas del hospital.

-Iruka, Umino Iruka- dijo Kakshi- pero se encuentra en coma.

-Eso no sería problema- aseguro, cosa que lleno de sorpresa y escepticismo a los dos mayores- no pongan esas caras. No me hace falta que este consciente, me sirve con que simplemente este vivo.

-Y como se supone que lo interrogaras entonces?- pregunto la rubia.

-Así- en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto resbalaba lentamente por la silla, hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por que los dos adultos presentes se apresuraron a cogerlo antes de que eso ocurriese.

En un principio se le acercaron con temor pues no sabían que es lo que aquella mujer le podría haber hecho, pero al tocarlo, cuando comprobaron que aún estaba con vida pudieron ver una serie de imágenes en sus cabezas, que mostraban a la perfección todo lo que el rubio había hecho a lo largo de esos dos años.

Algo asustados de lo que vieron, en cuanto lo sentaron en las sillas asegurándose de que no podría volverse a caer, se alejaron un poco del chico. Entonces fue cuando pudieron percibir como el chakra del byuju aumentaba considerablemente, dando como consecuencia que las dulces marcas que adornaban la cara de Naruto se acentuaran.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- hablo el zorro- a mi no me queda mucho tiempo y según como salgan las cosas a Naruto tampoco.

-Esta usando la técnica?- pregunto asustada de oír una respuesta no deseada.

-Sí- contesto tajante- acaban de empezar con el ritual, por lo que calculo que teniendo en cuenta las fuerzas mentales de Yuki y la cantidad de mi que ai en su cuerpo... tendremos como mucho tres días.

-Imposible- exclamó la mujer- con tan poco tiempo no tendremos tiempo para hacer nada.

-Podría alguien tomarse la molestia de explicarnos de que es lo que están hablando- exigió la Hokage cansada de ver lo que parecía una conversación ajena a ellos, y eso no lo permitiría, no si se trataba de su hijo postizo.

-Hazlo tú, yo iré a ver a ese tal Umino Iruka- ordeno Tenshi mientras abría la puerta de la habitación del moreno profesor.

-Itachi- comenzó su explicación- desde un principio no a querido nada de Naruto, al menos asta que se quedo embarazado, desde ese momento solo le importaba hacerse con Yuki- esa aclaración sorprendió y alarmo a ambos adultos.

-Pero para que quiere a Yuki? Pregunto una desconcertada Tsunade- es solo un bebe.

-Lo que quiere es la parte de mi que ai en Yuki- les explico- Como sabrán, en cuanto el niño cumpla su mayoría de edad yo abandonare el por completo el cuerpo de Naruto para ir al cuerpo de Yuki, y eso es lo que quiere.

-Pero para eso aún falta mucho tiempo- aclaro Kakashi.

-Sí- afirmo el demonio- pero existe una técnica, la cual permitiría Itachi salvar esos años que quedan pendientes, la cual por cierto esta usando en estos momentos. Es decir, esa técnica le permitiría hacer que Yuki pasara de ser un bebe de dos años a un adulto de dieciocho años.

-Que!!!

-Pero el mayor problema vendría con las técnicas que robo a la familia Nara, si consiguiera que una de ellas, tan solo una de ellas dominara al niño... estaríamos, estaríanperdidos- les comunico, aumentando el pánico que poco a poco empezaba a instalarse en los corazones de esas dos personas- Por mucho que Sasuke o Naruto tengan un fuerte lazo con Yuki, entre esas técnicas se encuentra una que podría dejar inservible, incluso podría romper ese lazo, por lo que el control que ejercería Itachi sobre él sería completo.

-Pero... Shikamaru no comento que tan solo fueron dos las técnicas que les robaron.

-Y eso en parte es cierto- confirmo- pero en caso de que lograra usar las dos técnicas juntas sobre el niño, estas están capacitadas para mostrar una tercera técnica, un técnica definitiva- les aclaro.

-Y en que consiste esa técnica- pregunto la rubia ya bastante mas preocupada.

-Esa técnica le permitiría a ese Uchiha no solo un control absoluto sobre mi, si no que sería capaz de matar la consciencia de Yuki dándome a mi un cuerpo aún más poderoso del que por si ya poseo- les explico- y esto estando yo fuera de todo control daría la posibilidad a Itachi de dominar no solo al país del fuego si no que dominaría todos lo países, por que sería capaz de convocar al ejercito de Byujus.

-A que te refieres con eso

-Verán, si yo caigo bajo el poder de esa técnica, tendría el control sobre todos los Byujus, aunque estos estuvieran fuera de sus jinkiritsus, ya que yo al ser el de las nueve colas soy el rey de los demonios. Entienden que es lo que quiero decir con todo esto verdad?- termino preguntando

-Sí- sabían lo que eso conllevaría, era lo ultimo que querían saber o escuchar en esos momentos, por que si todo salia como el kitsune les había dicho sería el fin para todos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba orgulloso de como había salido todo. Cierto era que habían sufrido muchas bajas, pero eso era algo con lo que ya contaba, afortunadamente los que creía indispensables corrían ahora a su alrededor mientras él sujetaba un balisosisimo bulto entre sus manos.

Apenas llenaban una horas corriendo, pero en su mente las ideas corrían desde hacía horas. Por fin había llegado el momento en el que podría cobrarse venganza y demostrar a todos que el era realmente el genio de la familia, aunque todos creyesen eso actualmente él sabía que había por lo menos una persona que sabía toda la verdad, y esta era la manera que encontró más gratificante para desmentir aquello.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa que durante dos años habían estado utilizando como refugió. Ese no sería en estos momentos tan cruciales su destino final, no, para esto necesitaban un lugar más alejado y bastante más seguro.

Quizás por el momento les valdría para recuperar fuerzas mientras descansaban y él ideaba un plan de seguridad adecuado al momento que se avecinaba, en un destello de lucidez la cueva que usaron u na vez para extraer el demonio del cuerpo de Gaara le vino a la cabeza, ese sería un gran lugar, pero luego recordó que la pupila de la hokage lo destruyo en su pelea con Sasori, tendría que pensar en otra localización y tendría que pensarlo pronto ya que no quería estar mas tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar.

La noche llego sin apenas notarla, una vez puesto la guardia adecuada se permitió el relajarse un poco. Teniendo a Yuki encerrado en un cuarto inconsciente y bajo varios sellos de inmovilidad se dispuso a hablar con Kisame, probablemente el conociese alguna cueva o lugar más seguro para llevar acabo sus planes.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le informo mientras él se encaminaba al que seria su lugar de reunión.

-Que necesitas?- pregunto secamente una vez llego asta su líder.

-Un lugar, lo suficientemente alejado y seguro como para la invocación- le contesto- pero necesito que sea un lugar seguro, no puede derrumbarse en mitad del ritual- advirtió.

-...- estaba seguro que en algún momento le preguntaría por eso, él sabía que en innumerables ocasiones había tenido que hacer uso de cuevas o lugares remotos lo suficientemente desconocidos como para hospedarse en ellos durante una larga temporada.- Se de un sitio, pero necesitaría tiempo para ir a ver si aún sigue en buenas condiciones.

-No tenemos tiempo- dijo- tendremos que ir allí y si el lugar no esta bien buscaremos otro. Mi ototo y sus amigos no tardaran en venir- explico con seriedad y con el sentimiento acostumbrado.

-Pero si este lugar no lo conocen, aquí estamos seguros- comento incrédulo por las prisas de su compañero.

-Veo que eres tan despistado como siempre- reprocho el moreno- el estúpido finja que tenía al crió puso un localizador en el niño, no tardaran en llegar.

-Entonces también nos seguirán a donde vayamos- comento incrédulo al no haber notado un jutsu tan patético como ese- sería lo mismo si nos quedáramos aquí.

-Que tu seas tonto no significa que yo lo sea- contesto con rabia- ese jutsu lo deshice en cuanto llegamos. El lugar al que vayamos sera un lugar al que ellos jamas podrán llegar, y si lo hacen, sera demasiado tarde.

-En ese caso creo que lo mejor sería salir de inmediato- sugirió- por lo que me dijiste el otro día solo tienes posibilidades de hacer esa técnica en las primeras veinticuatro horas.

-Reúne al grupo y estaros preparados en cinco minutos, voy a buscar a mi sobrinito- dijo con sarcasmo mal disimulado.

Así pues todos salieron de esa cabaña diez minutos después. En esta ocasión la disposición del grupo era distinta, kisame iba en cabeza para mostrar el camino, Deidara y Tobi cubrían la retaguardia mientras Itachi corría en medio de sus hombres, facilitándole de esta manera un poco su seguridad y la de su paquete.

El paisaje era desolador, no habían visto un árbol hacia varias horas y que decir de agua, ni un arroyo ni una charca nada, parecía que en aquel lugar el agua nunca hubiese hecho acto de presencia.

Como todo buen capitán, sabía que la falta de agua y el abrasador calor al que eran sometidos no era bueno para su equipo, pronto comenzarían a desanimarse y tras eso vendría el malestar y los problemas. Pero sabia que para que eso sucediese aún faltaban algunas horas, se alegraba enormemente de ser él el que lideraba ese grupo, en caso de ser cualquier otro lo más probable es que en estos momentos se encontrase muerto.

Cuando asta para él la situación estaba llegando a un punto casi insoportable Kisame paro en seco y señalo una pequeña fila de verdes montañas. Como podían estar verdes si apenas donde ellos se encontraban, que eran a escasos dos kilometros, estaba todo desertificado. Pero bueno. Eso era en lo que menos tenia pensado perder tiempo, terminaron con esa distancia en apenas un par de minutos y para alegría de todos comprobaron el por que de ese color. A los pies de esas pequeñas montañas un arroyo de aguas cristalinas pedía tímidamente permiso para pasar.

La cueva a la que Kisame los guió parecía en perfecto estado de conservación. Las paredes, que seguian altas y solidas daban la bienvenida a sus nuevos inquilinos, y para alergia y seguridad del mayor de los Uchiha ese lugar constaba tan solo de una entrada por lo que sería muy fácil su seguiridad en caso de que los encontrasen.

No perdió más tiempo y comenzó con la preparación del ritual. Dibujo unos símbolos en en suelo rodeado de un gran circulo que se cortaba por la enorme estrella que estaba dibujada en su interior, el hecho de que esos dibujos fueran realizados con su sangre le facilitaría en su momento la ejecución de sus técnicas.

Mientras él se posicionaba frente a Yuki, para de esta forma ser el primer ser humano que viese al despertar y confirmarle el que sería su próximo dueño el resto se situaban alrededor del circulo para hacer más fácil el traspaso de chakra que sería necesario.

Colocados ya en su lugar correspondiente Itachi empezó a realizar los sellos necesarios, de una manera lenta y calmada cada sello se incrustaba en cada esquina de la estrella mientras que los demás empezaron a incrustarse en los espacios pendientes sobre el circulo.

-Yöchi nagareboshi- susurro Itachi a la vez que habria los ojos y mostraba el sharingan activado y por la mueca que mostraban todos en esa cueva funcionaba en su máximo poder.

Durante los proximos días aquel lugar parecería estar despejado y deshabitado, todo gracias al jutsu que en ella se estaba despeñado dando así la suficiente proteccion a aquel que se atrevía a realizar semejante acto prohibido desde los inicios de los tiempos.

Tan solo una persona podría en esos momentos localizarlos, una persona que gracias a que mantenía la otra mitad de ese niño en él ya lo había presentido. En pocos minutos terminaría de entender por lo que ese pequeño niñito estaba pasando o por lo que a lo largo de esos interminables días tendría que soportar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando recupero la consciencia inmediatamente fue a buscar a Sasuke. No atendió a los llamados de los mayores, tampoco hacía falta que le contasen algo que perfectamente sabía. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a estar consciente cada vez que Kyuubiyu tomaba control sobre su cuerpo.

Ahora lo que más necesitaba era recoger a su novio y partir rápidamente a por su hijo, antes de que nada malo le ocurriese.

Como sabía lo encontró en ese antiguo dojo al que en alguna ocasión lo había llevado, pero no fue a su encuentro, se quedo a una distancia prudencial observándolo. Podía ver su cuerpo en el que antes no se fijo mucho, lo había desarrollado bastante bien a lo largo de esos dos años, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cara.

Esa cara,de la que tanto disfrutaba cuando por las mañas despertaban juntos estaba más pálida que de costumbre, las ojeras se asemejaban bastante a la que definían el rostro de Gaara y eso no le gusto mucho. El cansancio y la, falta de sueño eran muy claros por cuantas cosas habría pasado a lo largo de ese tiempo que estuvieron separados?

-No hace falta que te escondas- la voz de Sasuke lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Eh... no me escondía- contesto a la defensiva, como cuando eran pequeños- vine a buscarte.

-Para qué? Esta vez te despedirás antes de irte?- pregunto irónico.

-No- contesto secamente.

-Entonces no entiendo para que viniste.- su tono era despectivo y con el claro objetivo de hacer sentir mal al kitsune.

-Podrías guardarte esos comentarios- rogó- Se que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y muchas acciones que me tienes que reprochar, pero podrías darme una tregua?- pregunto esperanzado- al menos asta que encontremos a Yuki, luego si sigues queriendo que me valla me iré.

-...- El no quería que su rubio se fuese, lo quería tener a su lado por siempre pero cada vez que lo veía o oía su voz recordaba esos duros y amargos momentos en lo que continuamente rogaba por que volviese junto a él- De acuerdo.

-Pues levanta tu culo de ahí y sígueme que tenemos que ir donde mi sensei para preparar una estrategia- ordeno un Naruto más aliviado.

-Con esa vieja- susurro para que el otro no lo escuchase. No le gustaba esa mujer, escondía algo y él encontraría que era eso que tanto ocultaba esa mujer- Entonces se sabe algo no? Ya sabéis donde esta?- pregunto con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Por que crees que te vengo a buscar teme.

-Dobe.

Esos insultos que en su juventud tanto les molestaban ahora eran un claro signo de su amor mutuo pues solo los utilizaban cuando estaban en alguno de sus múltiples momentos de intimidad.

El corazón de Sasuke abrazaba ahora una nueva esperanza, después de esos momentos tan duros por los que estaban pasando tener tan siquiera una ligera idea de donde podría encontrarse su pequeño era todo lo que en ese momento deseaba. En pocas palabras, se podría decir que de algún modo Sasuke empezaba a ver cierta luz a lo largo de su tan oscuro día.

Para Naruto las cosas eran bien distintas. Por supuesto que se alegraba de tener una pista acerca del paradero de su hijo, pero eso suponía que lo que tanto había temido a lo largo de esos años empezaba a tomar cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente a donde podría desencadenar todo eso pero si con eso lograba que su familia estuviese bien él acataría su destino sin dudarlo, aunque para ello tuviese que entregar su vida.

Continuara...


End file.
